Zero's Knight Gundam
by RaptorFang5
Summary: Everyone who has seen Code Geass, knows Lelouch's fate, however...what could be different, if he was a female? And he, er... She had help from a famous machine...The Knight Gundam...as well a the one pilots him, after all no one would believe he was sentient no? FemLelouch and FemSuzaku, O.C. was needed to be Knight Gundam's pilot, please R
1. Chapter 1

Ch-1 The Meeting And The Unknown Knight

**I had this idea stuck in my head and decided to get on a computer, and start working on it. Though I am going to try to improve my writing while working on this so reviews would help me, welp, enough of me wasting your time with this, hope you like it and fair warning the OC was needed to pilot him, even though one isn't really necessary for him, plus he won't be introduced until later in this chapter, so hope this story keeps you interested.**

"Talking"/**"Talking"**

'Thoughts'

"Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!" A person yelled out as he was being chased by four others, which looked like from the people from the Britannian Empire. Climbing a steel fence and turning a corner, the soldiers following suite, only to momentarily lose him as they see two other corners.

"Which one did the eleven go!" One of them asked, seeing as the person they were following seemed to be getting farther away as they were deciding where he went.

"Split up, we will find him easily if we do!" Another said, going towards one direction with another following him, and the other two going the opposite direction.

"...Oh thank god!" A voice rang out as, a trash can's lid moved a bit to see two brown eyes looking left and right, obviously checking his surroundings, as soon as he knew he was safe the person got out of the, conveniently , empty trash can.

"That was waaaay to close for comfort *Sigh* man that was close" The person said, moving towards another direction being extra careful to not be seen by other soldiers. This person was a young man, with brown hair that was medium length, Was seventeen years old, and was quite tall standing at 6'2, with glasses, wearing a grey plain shirt, with a white undershirt, blue jeans, with white socks and gray sport shoes, looking quite normal to some, but to others...

As he stopped running and started heading towards a destination he knew where to go, while doing so he sniffed his grey shirt, making sure he didn't smell from the trash can, as well as checking for any other mess he could have gotten. He nodded to himself while he headed to his destination, he was making sure to avoid other britannian snobs while doing so, if you are wondering what his reason for being chased was, he threw a rock at one of them easily giving that person a lump, but not for the sake of it but because they were threatening two young kids "just because" one of them said. That had pissed him off so as you can guess the chase happened after the rock was thrown.

"Alright almost there…*Sigh* I have got to find a way to defend myself," The young man told himself, as he continued to head towards his destination, he stopped as he saw those two young kids from before, 'They must have been following me as well, but from a distance.'

As the two kids ran towards him, he noticed how they both seem to be about the same height but seemed different in age. "Um...t-thanks for the help sir…" The older looking one said, while the other one nodded with a smile, "sorry you had to help us from those…jerks."

At this the young man smiled, 'Nice kids...' he thought as he nodded at them and told them it was no problem.

"Hey, can you tell us your name sir!" The other one asked, as the shy one looked towards him wanting to know the answer as well.

"Hehe...alright sure!" The young man said as the two kids looked forward for the answer, "My name is Leon, nice to meetcha." He said, while the two kids smiled as well, the shy one had a small smile but it was a grateful one all the same. "Alright head on home before anymore of those Britannian pricks show up." He told them, they nodded and with a wave of goodbye they were gone crossing a street and went on their way.

Leon's smile became smaller as he saw the kids disappear on a corner, and he continued on his way, as each step he took he became nervous, because he knows that he will be involved in something big soon but that is all he knows, after all that is all he was told from the guy that sent him here, as well as telling him he won't be given a second chance at this, sheesh no pressure...

Then he heard a big crash, saw it was a truck he immediately went to see what happened and... wait! "What the?!" Leon saw something appear, it looked blurry but he could definitely see the shape of a person from those little particles. Leon, then quickly grabbed his glasses, and proceeded to clean them with his shirt, and then quickly put them back on. Leon didn't see them, but he was sure he knew that he saw something near the truck's container. He proceeded to run towards the truck, all the while texting he was going to try to help those in the truck, and sending it to someone, immediately getting an answer, and quickly reading the message, he went faster and tried to see if there was anyone alive in front of the truck but could not see past the rubble. "Hey! Are you alright?!" Leon yelled but didn't hear a reply. "Damn...hm?" Leon saw the top part of the container the truck, it seemed open 'I can probably get to whoever is in the truck from there!'

Leon, climbed and then went inside the container, going down with a thud "Oh man, this container looks as big in the inside, hm? As he said that to himself, Leon saw a...something...that was in a sphere like shape, "Wow, what the heck is this?" He asked clearly not expecting an answer, he also saw something else, covered in a tarp something probably big, then he remembered why he went inside for, "Tch, what am I doing people could be hurt I got to-"

"Are you in there!" Leon heard a voice, it was definitely a female voice. Leon looked up and saw a black haired girl, wearing what looked like a school uniform, as Leon and the girl briefly made eye contact (Leon noticing she had violet eyes) the truck started to move and the young girl fell down as a result, Leon quickly trying to catch her, but failed as she landed on his back.

"Ow my back." Leon said as the girl seemed to have gotten up, and Leon proceeded to rub his back, picking up his glasses, seeing the girls hand, obviously trying to help him up, he took it, and with a nod said thanks while putting his glasses on.

"Sorry about that." The girl said, she looked Britannian but Leon could tell she was different somehow…

"Nah, it's alright, neither of us expected the truck to move so suddenly, so it's alright." Leon then looked where the front of the truck was and said, "I'm guessing you also wanted to see if whoever was in the truck was not injured?"

At that the girl nodded and said, "Yeah that's right, but I also saw someone running towards the truck, which was obviously you, then I saw you enter the inside of the container." Leon nodded at that. "I also came to try to help, but… I heard someone say something." She said looking to see if there was anyone else here, besides them two.

"It was probably me, I was talking to myself so…"Leon said, but the girl shook her head.

"No, the voice I heard was definitely feminine so…" She said, as she saw that it was just the two of them, and was confused on who talked to her.

"Really? Well, I was here for a short while and the only voice I heard was yours," Leon pointed out, then pointed behind him with his thumb, "Plus, the only things that were here first, were whatever is below that tarp and this weird sphere thing." As he said that, the girl obviously showed big surprise, from the way her face showed amazement. "I know, weird huh? Oh yeah!" Leon suddenly said, while the girl faced him again. "By the way my name is Leon what's yours, if you don't mind me asking?" He told her not wanting to seem rude, as well as showing his hand.

At this the young woman, shook Leon's hand and said, "Nice to meet you Leon, and thank you earlier for the help, my name is-"

"Stop the vehicle!" They both heard a voice say clearly outside of the container that surprised them easily. "Surrender now and get the chance to defend yourself in court! Surrender at once!" Then they heard bullets firing, Leon grabbed the young woman and led them behind the metallic sphere, hoping a bullet wouldn't hit them, plus the container constantly moving, didn't help their nervousness. "Give up now, or we will shoot to kill!" That just made it even worse.

"Damn! How are we going to get out of here?" Leon asked as he looked for a way out safely.

"I don't know, it'll definitely be tricky because if we try to jump out we would risk breaking our necks, or worse, getting shot at." She yelled out trying to see a way out as Leon, tries to climb the sphere, then they heard what sounded like a door opening and both of them tried their best to try to not be seen.

"Can you enter the subway through the Azabu route!" They heard a voice ask, belonging to a red haired young woman, who, what Leon was able to see, began climbing whatever was in the tarp.

"Kallen let's use it here, why not?" A male voice asked, obviously the one driving the truck and container.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath!" The girl, whose name was Kallen, yelled back. At the word bloodbath, Leon became nervous knowing if that is true and things go bad he may need to awaken _him_, and something is telling him he will.

Hearing the driver agree with her, Leon tried to see what the thing she was entering was, 'It looks like a...'

"I've seen her before." Leon heard his companion whisper, obviously trying not to get them caught here, he saw that she seemed to be trying to remember where she saw this Kallen.

Then Something came out from the tarp and went outside, which hit something then the back of the container opened and out came… a Red Glasgow. It then jumped out, now going to face the Britannian Army Helicopters.

Both Leon and his companion went towards the back to try to get off the container, but it then closed on them. "Damn! These guys are terrorists!" She yelled out, she then faced Leon, clearly becoming nervous after all their curiosity got them in this situation. "Any ideas?" She asked him, shaking his head at her.

"No, but I wish I did," He told her. "If we get caught in this thing they probably will-wow!" Leon tried to say but the truck made a sudden turn to the left, causing them to fall down. They slowly got up and both sat down, near the sphere.

"Tch, no cellphone reception," Leon faced his yet to know companion and saw her holding at what seemed to be a radio. "Judging by the darkness and road surface we are probably in the old subway lines.

Leon nodded "They must be trying to find an exit in the ghetto." She nodded and faced Leon,who seemed to be thinking of something, then he nodded, "Alright then, you're getting out of here." He said, surprising her greatly. "They won't try to harm you if gave them that radio from the terrorists," he told her pointing to it, "they will hopefully get you out safely."

"But what about-!" She tried to say, but Leon shook his head at her.

"I know that the same won't be said for me," he told her, looking at her with a smile. "They probably will accuse me of being one of the terrorists...but, I couldn't care less what would happen to me, he they sure as hell won't." He told her, with his smile still on his face. "Besides, I like to think that I helped one of the few friends I have made." At that she widened her eyes, what he said next made her feel guilt. "This might be sad but, heh you're the second friend I got,er if you know we weren't in this situation." He said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

She looked at him with wide eyes, but then she smiled at him and nodded her head, "I would like that Leon, knowing I have friend who would help me." She told him, and his smile got bigger.

"Awesome!" He yelled out standing up and fist pumping, then hearing giggling coming from his new friend, feeling his cheeks becoming red in embarrassment . "Heh, guess you can add, as well as easily making you laugh to my part huh?" He told her, while scratching his cheek. Her giggling increasing slightly, with Leon joining in laughing. With their laughter dying down Leon Joined her sitting back down and he sighed as his laughter was now gone, but his smile was still there. "Well...do you have any ideas to stop this thing, because...I got nothing…" He told her.

She shook her head sighing as well, in their predicament, she really was planning to get help from the military but she could not risk Leon getting hurt, despite him saying he was okay with it. Then the container shook violently, "Ugh-an accident or…!" Then she saw it was their chance to get out from the container. "Leon, are you okay?' She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry," he answered back reassuring her.

"Good, I think we can get out of here by climbing this thing." She told him.

"Good Idea, let me help you up-huh?" Leon stopped as he heard something.

"Leon?" She asked wondering what was wrong then she saw someone approaching them, fast! It was a britannian soldier

"Agh!" She heard Leon yell out in pain and what sounded like glass breaking.

"No!" She yelled out, as she saw the soldier pick him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"H-hey w-wait-ugh" Leon tried to say but the soldier wouldn't let him.

Something fell from the soldiers helmet and a female voice came out, "Enough senseless murder!" The female soldier yelled out.

"N-no listen I-!"

"Planning to use poison gas, don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off him!" The female soldier quickly jumped back, seeing a female britannian helping her companion up, giving him back his now cracked glasses. "We weren't here by our own choice!" She yelled at the female soldier. "And if that is poison gas, it was made in Britannia wasn't it!" How dare this soldier just accuse him like that! Just because he is an _eleven_, her hatred for the nation was slowly increasing even more.

Then the soldier looked surprise behind her helmet, "M-my god!" The soldier said softly which was only heard by herself.

"Mindless murder?" The student slowly said to her, "Then why don't you just obliviate Britannia!" She told her in anger. Meanwhile Leon put his glasses on, despite the right lense being broken they still were usable.

"L-Luluko?" The female soldier asked, recognition in her voice.

"Luluko?" Leon said, confusion on his face, then he figured it out "Oh! So that's your name!" He said as he looked at his new friend.

After he said that the female soldier took her helmet off, and Leon noticed, in surprise that she wasn't Britannian at all, with brown hair and green eyes. "It's me, Suki." She said with a smile.

As she said that, Luluko had recognition in her eyes as she knew exactly who this was. "Y-you became a Britannian soldier?" Luluko questioned her childhood friend.

"H-hey Luluko are you okay?" Leon said, 'By looks of it she doesn't like Britannia, at all...so seeing a friend of hers...huh' Leon saw something move, and saw that sphere object was slowly opening, 'Wait! Didn't she said there was poison gas in there! Shit!' "Hey! The sphere is opening!" As he yelled that out, a glowing light appeared, and the sphere's mechanism started to open it, Leon saw Suki put the mask of her helmet and got in the floor, Leon then turned his back on the sphere and covered his face with his shirt, and holding his breath.

As he heard the sounds of it opening, Leon turned to look behind him slightly, but what he saw was not gas but…"W-what the?" he said as he put his shirt down, greatly confused.

"Th-that's not poison gas…what is it?" Suki said as both she and Luluko looked on in confusion, as it was not poison gas that came out, but a green haired young woman.

Leon went towards her, to try to help her. "Tell me the truth Suki…"Leon heard Luluko question, as she came to his side to see the condition of the young woman, now seeing her face without that mask she had on, her head in Leon's knees "Poison Gas? This Girl?".

"It's what they told us in the briefing I swear." Suki said as she unzipped the bottom part of what seemed to be look closely to some sort of stray jacket. Then a light turned on behind Suki. They were Britannian Soldiers.

"Filthy Eleven." They heard who seemed to be the leader say with hate, however Leon could tell that was directed to him. "Just because you are an honorary Britannian, you think you can help one your damn kind? Hm, don't think that status will excuse you."

Suki towards the captain and she tried, "But sir, I was told it was poison gas!"

"Now you question my orders!" The Britannian captain yells at her.

All the while Luluko and Leon were watching from behind, with Leon still holding the unknown woman, and Luluko, "This is bad, a poisonous situation, which will pose a threat to Suki's superiors if its unleashed...' She then looked where Leon was, 'And Leon...these damn soldiers would probably kill him just because he was here, even if it was by accident.'

"However, due to your outstanding military achievements, I am going to be extremely lenient," The captain of the soldiers said, he then pulled out a pistol. "Private Kururugi take this and execute the terrorist." He said as Suki, Luluko, and Leon froze at those words.

"But their not terrorist their just civilians who got caught up in all this!" Suki tried to reason with him.

"Hm, the girl maybe, however…" As he said that he looked towards Leon, who was trying to keep calm as that soldier made eye contact with him. "Heh I am sure you can handle that, after all...didn't you swear loyalty and you life to Britannia."

At those words Luluko faced Leon, who was on his knees, his glasses hiding his eyes with a glare from the lights, but she could tell he would allow himself to be shoot at. 'No...damn you Britannian bastards...'

Suki looked behind her, towards Luluko and the japanese civilian, however when she Luluko she saw...anger...so much anger pointed towards the Britannian soldiers, and the civilian actually seemed ready to take the bullet…

"I won't do it." Suki said, which did not sit well to the captain.

"What…" The captain said with his anger rising.

"I won't do it, I won't shoot at a civilian," Suki said, facing both Luluko and Leon with a smile. "I'm afraid I can't follow your orders sir."

"Hm, very well." They heard the captain say, then a shot was heard. Leon and Luluko saw Suki fall down, while the captain held the same pistol that he was planning to make Suki shoot at Leon. "Well Schoolgirl, today was a bad day for you to cut class." Leon still holding on to the girl, looked as Suki fell on the concrete floor, hard, as well as the other soldier now showing their weapons. "Collect the girl, after you secured her, kill them both," He said but then looked at Leon, "Start with the Eleven first."

"Yes, milord." A chorus from the soldiers.

While all this happened, bleeding in the drivers seat, clearly close to fainting was the driver, who was able to hear everything from where he was, there were two trespassers that he and Kallen didn't notice, one who was a Britannian student, and a fellow native from Japan, 'I need to do something...' He then turned towards a picture, next to some switches, he started to use his good hand and said, "Death...to Britannia...long...live...Japan!" With the flick of a switch, the truck exploded with a big blast, that was able to distract the soldiers long enough to let Leon pick up the girl, while the girl started running suddenly towards a direction, with Leon and Luluko following after her.

Then a few moments as they kept running, they started hearing explosions and screams, which both Luluko and Leon knew what was happening. As they kept running, with explosions being heard outside, the green haired girl tripped, and Luluko stopped to take a breath, while Leon went to help the green haired girl up.

"What the hell are you!" Luluko yelled out, while Leon looked back at her with worry on his face. "This chaos is all your fault isn't it!" Luluko kept yelling while also taking deep breaths. "Not only that but...they killed Suki!" Leon helped the girl up, and went towards Luluko.

"Luluko...I'm...sorry..." Leon told her, causing her to look at him in surprise, "If only I wasn't there, then maybe it might have been different, and you wouldn't have to lose our friend…" He said as he looked down in shame.

With a sigh, Luluko went towards Leon, put her hands on his shoulders, "I don't blame you for this Leon," At her words he looked at her, even if you were not there, you and I both know they would have tried to kill me anyway." She told him, trying to reassure him. Leon nodded and sighed.

"Well we should keep moving, I think I know where this will lead us I just hope the soldiers don't know as well." Leon said as they started moving with Luluko and Leon running in front while the mysterious girl ran behind them, then they saw what looked like stairs and a way out.

"Alright, there is a way out we should- oh no." Leon suddenly stopped as he kept his head low, Luluko following his lead.

"What is it?" She asked as she saw Leon point with his head up those stairs, she crawled slowly, and with wide eyes saw why Leon stooped those same same soldiers from before, including the captain, were there shooting down civilians.

"Stay quiet and wait here." Luluko told the green hair girl while Leon went to see as well. They heard a child's cry and then bullets...Luluko closed her eyes, and Leon cringed as soon as it got quiet. Then a phone rang, which was Luluko's who quickly shut it off.

Unfortunately it was too late, the soldiers quickly grabbed the green haired girl, pushed Luluko towards a wall, and constantly punched Leon until they pushed him next to Luluko, blood coming from his mouth. "Hah, what an appropriate place for terrorist to meet their end."

"You bastards…" Luluko told them, helping Leon up, with a soft thanks Leo stood up.

"I'm impressed you made it this far," The captain said mostly Luluko, "but it is to be expected, you are a Britannian after all, hm?" The captain heard something break under him and saw that they were Leon's glasses, he then crushed them, "Although, I don't know why you decided to help this Eleven," He told her, "I could care less though, don't worry your death will be painless, he won't be so lucky." The captain then pulled out the same pistol, he used on Suki, and pointed it at Luluko.

As he began to pull the trigger, Leon stepped in front of Luluko to try to take the bullet, however… "She mustn't die!" A yell from the green haired girl, then silence, as her body went down. With wide eyes Luluko, and Leon went towards her, and saw blood starting to appear. Which made them know she was dying fast.

"You shot her!" Luluko said, as she saw her condition.

"Our orders were to bring her out alive, oh well," He said, not caring he killed the person they were looking for. "We'll tell our superiors that we found the terrorists hideout and we killed them all, that regrettably the hostage had already been tortured to death, what do you think schoolgirl?" He asked Luluko, who was now trembling.

'How could this be happening?' Luluko asked herself, 'First Suki is killed, then this girl, they will torture Leon to death ,and I will die, before I had a chance to do a single thing with my life, all gone in a flash,' She started to think about her sister Nunnally, 'Ugh! Nunnally!' She was brought out her musings, by the hand of the green haired girl who was holding her hand. But then…

She appeared somewhere else somehow floating, looking around to find out where she was.** "You don't want it end here do you?"** A voice spoke to Luluko.

"What?" Luluko asked the voice.

"**You appear to have a reason for living."** The voice pointed out.

"That girl...it's impossible…" Luluko could tell, not sure how but she knew it was that girls voice.

"**If I grant you power, would you go on?" **Her voice told Luluko, **"I propose a deal, in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish a come true, accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans. You will live unlike any other, a different providence, a different time, a different life." **She told Luluko as she began seeing visions. **"The power of a king, will condemn you to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?"** She questioned as Luluko saw more visions and saw…

As soon as the vision ended Luluko, looked on with determination, "Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!" With that she saw that she appeared back to the warehouse, the green haired girl where she was, when she was shot at, and Leon looking at the soldiers in anger. Luluko then got up and asked the soldiers, "Tell me, how would a Britannian who detests her own country live her life?" Which caused confusion towards the soldiers, and Leon looking at her in curiosity.

"Tch, are you some kind of radical?" The captain asked pointing his pistol at her, then looked on in confusion.

"What's wrong? Your opponent is just a schoolgirl, or have you finally realized?." She said, while covering her left eye. "The only ones you should kill are those who are prepared to be kill!" As she said that she uncovered her left eye.

'What...is that…huh?' As Leon asked himself, he turned back to the soldiers, and saw that they were frightened by her eyes, if how the soldiers leader's hand was shaking.

"W-what's happening here!" The Captain yelled.

"I Luluko Vi Britannia, command you, all of you. Die!" She yelled, with authority in her voice.

"Hehhehahahaha!" The captain started laughing insanely, "Happily your highness!" He then put the pistol next to his head, the other soldiers following suite, "Fire!" With that, the soldiers all went down, with some blood hitting both Leon and Luluko, who seemed to have snapped out of her reverie.

"W-what the hell…"Leon said, not sure what he saw, then he remembered how Luluko somehow made them kill themselves, all by telling them to. "L-Luluko...how...how did you…" Leon faced her, and saw resolve on her face.

"Well then…" She suddenly said.

"What?" Leon said, not sure where that came from. Luluko then started walking towards the body of the unknow girl, kneeling down her body. 'That girl...she must have something to do with what happened...but what?' He told himself.

Then the warehouse shook, then an explosion, as smoke then blinded them both as they heard something big nearing them, It was a Knightmare the same used by the Britannians.

"Damnit!" Leo said, as whoever was piloting it looked around, "I really, need his help right about now…" Leon said, Luluko looking at him as she heard that, and a female voice spoke to them.

"What happened here girl?" The voice said with authority, not shooting at them yet, obviously trying to get answers. "Why is a Britannian student in a place like this?" Not yet receiving any answers, making her lose her patience. "Are you deaf! Answer me!" She said firing bullets around them, as a warning.

"I order for you to come out!" Luluko yelled at the pilot, making Leon nervous hoping the pilot doesn't try to shoot them for her tone of voice.

'Ah man, I seriously did not expect this today...' Leon told himself as he pulled his own phone, which thankfully had not been broken when the soldiers were beating him. 'Come on, I need to hurry fast!' Leon said, while typing something while hiding his phone, noticing Luluko telling the pilot how she has a Duke as a father, and he was her bodyguard, while requesting a protection, he also noticed a slight smirk on her face. Leon quickly finished the message he wanted to sent, press a few buttons, and finally putting his phone back, while also raising his hands up, following Luluko's lead. 'Hope he gets here quickly! I don't know how long we can keep this up!'

"Keep both your hands up in the air! I'll take up your I.D." The female pilot said, as they finally saw her come out, with a pistol in hand, she was probably someone in a high position somehow.

"Now then," Luluko said, waiting a bit while the female soldier was walking towards them. "Hand your Knightmare over to me." She said, Leon noticing the female pilot putting her pistol away, and getting what looked like keys in her hand.

"Understood, the code number is XG21G2D4." With that she threw the keys toward Luluko, who caught them with ease.

"Got it." Luluko said as she quickly headed towards the knightmare, completely ignoring the female pilot, with Leon following after her. He took a small glance and noticed her eyes.

"They look the same as those soldiers…" Leon said quietly said.

"Leon hurry!" Luluko yelled out, as she got in the Knightmare now walking out of the warehouse.

"Right!" Leon told her, as he took another glance at the pilots eyes, then ran following after Luluko.

Meanwhile...somewhere in the Shinjuku ghetto

"So! Are we having a bad day!" A voice said waking Suki up instantly, she turned her head to the one who spoke, it was a male, wearing what looked like scientist would wear, with white hair, as well as seeing a woman next to him, wearing something similar but orange colored, she had indigo colored hair. "Well, it looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven Pvt. Kururugi." The white haired male told her.

"I did? Ugh…"Suki said as she had trouble getting up, noticing the bandages covering her chest and stomach. "Where…?" She tried to say but the scientist answered her.

"We are still in the Shinjuku ghetto."

"With Prince Clovis nearby, this is probably the safest place anywhere." The female scientist told her, while walking towards Suki, and showed her something that was on her hands, it was an old fashion watch. "This is what saved your life Ms. Suki." She told her, Suki instantly recognizing it.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit, because that was what deflected the bullet." The male scientist told her, Suki noticing a crack on it.

"Is it a keepsake?" Asked the woman.

"Yeah very." Suki told her, grabbing the watch, looking at it. While she did that, the male scientist continued to speak.

"You elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don't you?" He said, still talking, "I guess this was-" he was cut off by Suki.

"But what about Lulu-" Suki stopped not sure if she should tell about the tell about the mysterious girl, Luluko, or the civilian that was with them. "What's the latest in the situation?" She asked instead.

"It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported." He answered her.

"No one caught the perpetrators yet." The woman finished.

"They haven't, huh, not yet?" Suki asked, but then the male scientist started again.

"Pvt. Kururugi how much experience do you have in piloting a knightmare frame?" He asked her, completely surprising Suki.

"Wha-but...there is no way a eleven could be made a Knight…" Suki said, but then the white haired man, showed her a keys from a Knightmare.

"Well supposing you could…" He said, Suki not believing what he is trying to tell her.

Until she and the two scientist went to a hangar, a Knightmare obviously being covered under a tarp. "Congratulations!" The white haired scientist said with glee in his voice, "The only one of its kind awaits you, once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and your world!"

"Whether you want it to or not." The female scientist told Suki, while Suki could tell it was indeed different from others…

Back with Luluko…

"Lulu? What in the world have you been doing? Where are you know" A female voice asked, from Luluko's phone, as she moved the Knightmare in an abandoned street, with the sounds of gunfire able to be heard all around her, despite it being quiet in the Knightmare. "If you keep cutting class you'll be held back." The girl told her.

"Are you near a tv?" Luluko asked, as she moved behind an abandoned building. "Sorry, but this is important." She said, while also checking her surroundings.

"Hang on, hey! Can I change the channel?" Luluko heard her ask someone. "To what?" She heard back.

"To the news," Luluko told her friend, "is there anything about Shinjuku?" She asked.

"News? Hm, let's see…there's nothing on, traffic restrictions?" Luluko heard her say.

"Why is it restricted?" She asked, wanting to know if they will say something about what is happening.

"I don't know, they aren't saying."

'I see…' Luluko thought. 'Once they finish everything off, they will release news that will favor the military…hm?' Luluko noticed her screen, and saw what looked like chess pieces and other things on the ground.

"Ohhhh, your gambling again aren't you?" Luluko heard her friend say, "I warned you more than once, how dangerous that is!"

"Yep you caught me," Luluko told her, with a smile on her face. "Tell my little sister that I will be home late tonight, would you? Thanks" She said as she hung up.

"Hm, they need to keep a lid on this information so it will be hard for them to call for reinforcements…" Luluko said, as she looked on the Knightmare's screen showing her position as well as others. "They will have to make due with the pieces they have on the board." She said, seeing the battlefield as a chessboard. "But, held here...and it will be tough to break through by myself...ugh if only Leon was able to get a Knightmare as well…and it will be hard finding refuge as well." She said, while lowering herself, then she saw an explosion from a helicopter, obviously caused by one of the terrorists. "I want payback for dragging Leon and I in your fight." She then tried the radio to contact the one in the red Glascow. "The west entrance, use the tracks to move to the west!" She told towards the radio.

"Who is this!" Luluko heard a female, who was most likely that red haired girl Kallen. "How do you know this code!" She heard Kallen demand.

"That doesn't matter!" Luko answered back. "If you want to win, your just going to have to trust me." After a while Luluko heard a response.

"Okay! What am I suppose to do now!"

"Since you trusted me, you are going to win." She told her knowing, what the Glascow was nearing. "Step on the train." Luluko told her.

"Gotcha!" She heard back.

"Alright, there you are…" Luluko said, as she fired one of the Sutherland's weaponry towards another that jumped.

"What's your name and unit?!" She heard a male voice ask her. "We are after the one armed glas-

Not really caring for what he had to say, she opened fire at it, and it retreated. However she shoot it on one of its legs, and it pointed its weapon on her, however the Glascow came back, and saw that the pilot ejected from his Knightmare.

"You saved me, but how did you get a hold of a Sutherl-huh where did she go?" Was what Luluko heard her say as, she retreated back so they did not see her.

Luluko knew that those other terrorist had probably joined up with the Glasgow rider by now, then contacted who was probably the leader's radio.

"Are you in charge?" She asked, waiting for a response.

"Uh yeah." She heard a male voice, most likely an adults.

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there." She told them. "They are tools for your victory. You want to use them, then follow my orders." With a smile she then told them more. "Woman in the Glascow!"

"Y-Yes!" She heard back.

"Stay where you are. Your units going to run decoy, you got that?" Luluko asked for confirmation.

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?" She asked wanting to know how the Glasgow is doing.

"About fifteen minutes worth!"

"Alright then, recharge it and in ten minutes I will contact you with your next instructions." With that she turned the radio off, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "This wearing me out...regardless I need the termination to succeed...after all I'm betting my life in this game…" She said while looking at a chess piece she grabbed, it was the King piece.

"*Sigh* Leon where did you go?" She asked wondering where her new friend went off in a hurry.

Earlier…

"Hey! Luluko!" Leon yelled, as he suddenly stopped. Luluko stopped the Sutherland and faced Leon.

"What is it?" She asked him, confused on what he needed to say.

"You go on, I'm sure you need to do something important." He told her. Making Luluko have wide eyes, though Leon couldn't tell as she was inside the Knightmare.

"What are you-hey! Where are you going!" She told him, seeing Leon heading another direction.

"Don't worry about me, I just need to meet up with someone else who can help." He told her.

"But…"Luluko tried to say, knowing that there is a high chance of him getting killed out there.

"Trust me Luluko, I'll be fine and trust me, when we meet up you will be amazed, hehe, and I will finally be of some use with his help." He told her, trying to reassure her, which worked a bit, but she was still confused on who he was talking about.

"But who is _he_?!" Luluko yelled as Leon started moving to another direction.

"You'll know him when you see him!" He answered back, as he disappeared from Luluko's sight.

"*Sigh* There he goes...be safe idiot…" She said, with a smile.

With Leon…

Leon kept running until he was sure there were no worries of more soldiers or knightmares showing up. He stopped and went inside an abandoned building waiting…until…

Metal footsteps could be heard nearing him, but Leon wasn't worried, he knew who that was. With a grin he showed himself, looking up as he was covered in a big shadow. "Glad you could make it friend...we got work to do." He said towards what the cast the big shadow, mechanical green eyes glowing.

The present…

"Well...it is almost time so I suppose…" Luluko said, ready to give out orders to the terrorist group.

"Hey...Luluko!" A voice said, Luluka stopped, hearing a voice coming from the Sutherland's radio, instantly recognising the person's voice.

"Leon! You're alright!" Luluko said, glad that Leon was save, if how his voice sounded was any indication. "Where are you?!" She asked him.

"Look behind you." He said, which confused her, until she did, and what she saw made her drop the radio in amazement.

"Hehe, I told you you would be amazed didn't I." Leon told her over the radio. Luluko was still showing amazement, until she slowly started made a smile that got bigger and bigger, knowing that she won't have to worry about losing this battle.

After a while...

Luluko picked up the radio she used to contact the terrorists, and then started giving out orders. "P-1, can you move?" She asked their leader. "It operates the same as what you are used to." She told him.

"Can't you tell us who you are, at least your name!" The leader yelled at her.

"I can't do that." Luluko answered back. "What if these signals are being intercepted?" She told them. "Anyway,if Q-1 is on schedule, then two enemy Sutherlands will probably reach you at twenty three seconds." She then said the next part with conviction. "Shoot them through the wall."

"Are sure they will do it?" Leon asked her over the radio, knowing that these people won't easily trust her. He had moved to another position ready to protect Luluko should she be in trouble.

"Don't worry they will," Luluko told him, "They want to win so I know they will."

"Hm, yeah guess you're right." He told her.

Two britannian signals were lost, and Leon knew that they followed her orders. "Hm, see?" Luluko told him.

"Ha! Sure did!" Leon responded back.

With a laugh Luluko continued to talk, while holding the Knight piece in her hand "An I.D. can be a double edge sword," . With a smile Luluko continued her banter. "Besides, If the terrorists follow the orders I issue, my task in hand would surely be completed, we probably won't need to use him." She said.

"Hehe, well better safe than sorry." Leon told her. Causing Luluko to laugh a bit, before speaking to the radio again.

"P-1, P-4, P7," Luluko called them, "Move a hundred meters to the right, fire your slash harkens at three o'clock." She then called towards one of them, "P-5 you ready?" Knowing that, whoever that is, is having trouble trusting her.

"Wow, look at them go." Leon said, as he noticed Britannian knightmare signals being lost one by one.

"Hm, indeed." Luluko said, keeping focus on the battlefield as she gives out instructions, while moving the Tower piece. "R-2 fire anchor," another enemy signal lost, "B-7 use U.N. ordnance," she said, while moving the Rook piece, another signal lost, "N-group, continue your advance." She said moving the Knight piece, four enemy signals lost.

"Hahahaha, damn! Look at them go! Hahahaha!" Leon said, laughing at how the Britannian soldiers are easily losing their soldiers.

"Now then…"Luluko said, with a big smile, "The enemy has five options. Their move" Spinning the Queen piece in her hand.

"Wow, just...wow," Leon said, with disbelief in his voice, as he saw his map on one of his screens, "I may not be good with tactics, but that is just a dumb move on their part."

"Hah, indeed Leon," Luluko said, while putting the radio back to her ear. "You, Q-1, do you have an area map?" She asked the Glascow pilot.

"I have a map of the old town, but it has no current landmarks." Hearing her response, Luluko responded.

"It'll do. Mission number three now." She said, preparing them for the next phase. "Is everything prepared," She asked, seeing the forces getting closer, "Heh." With that she saw how the signal of the Glasgow disappeared. "With this I call check." She said, moving the King piece as she did so. After that, all of the enemy signals were lost.

"Hehehehe," Leon laughed then his laughter became louder. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! Hahahaha, If only we could see the look on their faces!" Leon said, completely different from how he used to be when he meet Luluko, though she didn't really seem to care, as even she started to laugh maniacally.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! My plan worked didn't it!" She yelled out.

"Damn right it did! HAHAHAHAHA!" Leon told her, not slowing down on his laughter.

"I can do it! I can! I can defeat Britannia!" Luluko said a crazed look on her face.

Meanwhile back with Suki…

"Well, well, well, finally it would seem, that we will see you in action, Ms. Kururugi." Said the white haired scientist, whose full name is Lloyd Asplund, as Suki learned. "Are you preparing?" He asked her, with Suki nodding, as she started getting ready.

"I will be." Suki said, as she heard the new Knightmare getting prepared.

"**Lancelot, ready to launch,"** A voice said, as the new Knightmare was now shown, **"Releasing hatch, standby for activation, pallet extension, initiating." **Almost fully prepared the Knightmare was almost prepared.

Suki was getting dressed, putting a white suit for combat with the new Knightmare, a voice talked to her, belonging to Lloyd's assistant, Cecile Croomy the indigo haired woman, "Did you read the manual?" She asked Suki.

"Pretty much," Suki answered her, zipping the suit up.

"Well done, you scored at the top in the simulator…" Now fully suited, the shoulder pads on her suit arranging themselves.

"Hey look…" Suki tried to say, "About what you told me earlier…"

"Huh? Um...it could be...but the probability is nearly zero," Cecile told her.

"But there is still a chance isn't there?" Suki continued on, as she saw the Knightmare now about to be fully shown.

"Yes I'm afraid that's true…" Cecile said, Suki now in front of the covered Knightmare. "Even so, you are not to do anything reckless, the new system is not outfitted with the ejection mechanism." Cecile warned her.

"Okay, I understand Ms. Cecile." Suki reassured her, now in front of the Knightmare, which was now revealed, "That's it?" Suki said, with amazement in her voice.

"Yes, the advance weapon developed by us, in the Advance Special Operation Corps. Lancelot. The world's first 7th generation Knightmare Frame" Now finally revealed, the Knightmare now known as Lancelot clearly showed it was a force to be reckoned with, with a white color on it, with a head that made it look like a persons, with gold like color with its chest, legs face, and arms, with what looked like a red gems on the Lancelot's chest, as well as showing frightening weaponry.

"Well, if you are ready Suki, shall we proceed with the initial startup?" Lloyd asked her, with Cecile and him in what looked like a communications room.

"Initial startup, now proceeding from phase twenty, equipping energy filler," Cecile said, helping with preparing the Lancelot.

"Confirming pre-start. Energy filler now at full output." A different voice said, "Thirty Seconds to reach critical voltage. Core luminous, shifting face. Yggdrasil Drive…"

"Devicer, setup," Cecile said, "Confirming entry of Devicer to Z-01, Individual I.D. registration, confirmed. Confirm establishment of man-machine interface" As Cecile said that, Suki put the key in and the lancelot began to start operating. "Yggdrasil resonance confirmed. Rejection response weak." Suki then put her hands on the Lancelot's controls. "Devicer stress response, all normal."

"So far it's going just like in the data." Lloyd said looking at the Lancelot and Suki's conditions.

"Status: all green. Status of backup tactical tank, authorized." A voce said, while suki the started typing something from the Lancelot. "Second conformation given." The lancelot the started to make small movements, then finally it was now ready. Lloyd and Cecile looking with anticipation.

"Lancelot…" Suki started, "activate M.E. boost."

"Lancelot, launch!" With that the Lancelot took off, heading towards the battlefield.

"Hahahaha! Running full throttle right out of the gate!" Lloyd said, the glee returning to his voice.

"Better than the manual!" Suki said as she head towards the fight. "With this I can-ugh…" Suki held her side as she flinched a bit at the pain. Suki then saw one of the enemies Sutherland's and she quickly took off the head making sure she didn't kill the person in it.

Back with Luluko and Leon…

"Hahaha, oh man, that was great...ah don't worry jeez," Leon said, as he finally seemed to relax, seemingly talking to himself, "Fine I'm sorry I-huh?" Leon said, as he saw one of the friendly signals got lost, "What the-?!"

"Hahahaha, another push and the checkpoint will fall," Luluko said with a smile, as she saw the area map, with her side winning.

"Hey! Luluko something's wrong!" Leon yelled towards the radio.

"What?" Luluko said, the smile gone from her face.

"This is B-Group, reporting enemy presence!" Someone said, giving Luluko a feeling of dread.

"Reinforcements?" She said with nervousness. "Well, real battle is different after all…" She put the radio back to her ear. "Status?" She asked, holding the King piece tightly on her hand.

"Everyone ejected! Took out four units in seconds flat!" Causing her eyes to widen.

"Enemy numbers?" She asked the feeling of dread becoming bigger.

"Just one! I think it's a new model, never seen anything like-aaaaahhh." Then radio static.

"What's happening out there!" Luluko yelled, then seeing various signals on her side becoming lost. She then saw what the Knightmare was, and saw it reflect bullets. "It can deflect bullets!"

"Damn! What do we do! Ishida! Ah!" Another voice said, it quickly becoming lost as well.

'Damn, useless so called terrorists!' Luluko thought, 'With all the resources they have. They were beaten with one unit…" She then saw how quickly and easily it despatch the others.

"Yes...I can do this…with Lancelot I can stop all this at once!" Suki said, not yet known to Leon and Luluko as the pilot for the Lancelot.

"Tch...N-4, N-5 hold there, when the rear units arrive surround that thing!" Luluko told the few Sutherlands facing the new Knightmare.

"Gotcha." One of them said, as he and his companion started firing at the white Knightmare. However they were both easily beaten. "We can't stop it!" The remaining pilot said, as his Sutherland's arm was sliced off, he used the two slash Hakans, but it was of no use. The pilot ejected as his Sutherland was destroyed.

"N-Units what is it!" Luluko asked, receiving only static, "What happened?" She asked herself, "Something I didn't foresee?!"

Leon was looking at his screen, seeing how quickly one Knightmare was quickly decimating Luluko's plan. "Damn, and it was going so well...how is Luluko holding?" Leon asked himself, hoping Luluko was okay, then turned back and saw P-1 lost as well, "Ugh, shit...

"P-1, what happened!" Luluko yelled at the radio, hearing P-1 yell, receiving nothing. 'Could it really be one unit?' Luluko asked herself, not expecting an answer.

"These readings are higher than predicted!" Cecile said in amazement.

"That's because our pilot is taking her job very seriously." Lloyd said with a smile.

In the battlezone, Suki continued defeating many of the enemy Knightmares. "I can stop all of the knightmares, then this battle is over…no matter what it takes, I have got to save Luluko as well as that girl and civilian." She then noticed another knightmare that was hiding behind rubble on a building and instantly went towards it, not knowing that was where Luluko was.

"Ugh, you're telling me this is what ruined my plan!" Luluko said, as the Lancelot started pushing Luluko's Sutherland.

"Are you the one who is in command!" Suki questioned, as she kept pushing the Knightmare.

"Nothing more than a pilot! How dare she!" While she said that, her Knightmare went down breaking floor by floor, until finally it stopped. "Ugh, no choice I have to get out of here!" Luluko then saw the white knightmare prepare a kick, which Luluko blocked, but still sent her back falling. "No!" Until the red Glasgow then tried to punch the Lancelot.

"Hey! I'm returning the favor!" Kallen said to the unknown pilot who was Luluko, who momentarily forgot about Kallen. Then Luluko saw another thing that calmed her nerves instantly.

"What the?!" Kellam said as she saw something that looked almost familiar. "Crap not another one!" With that Kallen ejected the Glasgow, and Suki became confused on why the Glasgow pilot would suddenly eject, after just one attack.

"Did she knew she was going to lose or-!" Suki said, but was suddenly dragged as it felt that something grabbed the Lancelot and threw them out. "What?!" As the Lancelot fell, it quickly got up. "What in the world was that!" Suki yelled looking around.

"Hey, might want to look behind you." A male voice said, and Suki quickly looked behind her ready to face the unknown enemy, expecting another Sutherland, but what she saw was not a Sutherland at all…

"What? You expected something like that Glasgow?" The voice said, as Suki saw what that pilot was in, it was bigger than the Lancelot, but had some similarities to it, this newcomer looked like a full fledge Knight Armor similar from the old times, with a knight's helmet with the visor, two spike like appendages, with green mechanical eyes like the Lancelots, red objects in its arms, chest, and its knees, as well as wearing a red cape on its back,as well as what looked like a lance on its back, but it didn't seem to have any Slash Harkens. "Well then let me introduce you...to the Knight Gundam" The person told her.

"What in the world?!" Cecile yelled out as she saw the new enemy, "What type of Knightmare Frame is that?!"

"Oh! A new Challenger!" Lloyd said in glee, as he saw this new enemy's appearance, "A fellow Knight it would seem! Oh a duel of honor, how exciting! I am sure the Lancelot will truly be tested by this, I just know it!" He continued, in insane glee, causing Cecile to look at him with wide eyes, seeing the anticipation in his eyes.

"W-what!" Cecile said, quite surprised that Lloyd actually was saying.

"Who are you!" Suki demanded. With the now named Knight Gundam shaking a finger at her.

"Sorry, can't do that…" The person said, "*Sigh* You know you really caused problems for my friend…"The person continued.

"Leon, thank you for the save!" Luluko said, and from inside the Knight Gundam, Leon responded to her.

"Hey, no problem, what are friends for," Leon told her, "Now go, and finish the rest of your plan."

"Right be careful, you saw how dangerous that Knightmare is." Luluko warned him, while moving away from the ensuing battle and towards her main destination. "Don't worry, I won't underestimate these two, careful out there alright? Leon out." As Leon disconnected their chat, the Knight Gundam had unsheathed its Knight Sword. Causing Suki to preparing for an attack. "Well then…" The Knight Gundam discarded its red cape, raising its shield. "En garde!"

With that, the Knight gundam went towards the Lancelot, using the booster in its back, "Ugh! Fast!" The Lancelot dodged an attack, sliding back in a fair distance then, used all four of its Slash Harken, "Take this!" The Knight Gundam dodge two of them, blocked one with its shield, and slashed one, making it unusable.

"Need to do better than that!" Leon said, as he continued his attack, slashing as the Lancelot used its own shield to block when it managed to hit it.

"It's weapon is strong!" Suki said, as she saw how much force this new Knightmare used on its weapon, "Well then take this!" Suki yelled as she took the Lancelot's VARIS Rifle, and started firing at the Knight Gunada, with it making a direct hit. "Got you!" She yelled as she the area they were was covered in smoke. However…

"Not bad...not bad at all…"A voice said causing Suki to widen her eyes. As the smoke cleared the Knight Gundam appeared, showing only scorch marks on where the Lancelot's rifle hit. "That's some damn impressive machinery there...I commend whoever build that." Leon said, honesty in his voice, "Though it may not look it, but you actually managed some damage on Knight Gundam." Leon told her, as the Knight Gundam's hand raised, what looked like runes appear. "Now my turn!" Then a beam came out, then another, and another.

"What!" Suki yelled, completely surprised how it shot those beams, she tried to dodge them, however she noticed that they started to following her. "How is that possible!"

"They won't stop until they hit something, so you might want to find something else for them to hit," Leon told her, "oh and fair warning, that shield of yours won't work so...yeah." He warned her, which was too late, as she tried to block one, but instead of deflecting it, the beam destroyed the Lancelot's shield.

"Dammit!" Suki said, as she started dodging the beams again.

"Ah! My beautiful creation!" Lloyd said, seeing the damage on the Lancelot.  
"The Lancelot took high damage from that beam...how did that Knightmare manage such a thing without a rifle of its own?" She asked herself, while Lloyd continued to babble incoherent words.

"There! I can stop dodging now." Suki said, exiting from her cover appearing back on the field, with the Knight Gundam appeared a fair distance from the Lancelot, and Suki turned to it. "Why did you warn me? You could have just let me fend for myself, or attack me while I was distracted from the beams…" She saw the Knight Gundam's head shake, its mechanical eyes facing the Lancelot, Suki could have sweared she saw something in them…

"True, I could have done that," Leon answered her, "But that would be wrong, and would be insulting to my partner," he said, confusing Suki, "We are fighting with honor, despite all that has happened…" He continued drawing the Knight Sword, preparing to attack again. "Besides I am more of a close and personal kind a guy anyway, despite how crazy I get during battle." Leon told her, Suki seeing her opponent in a new light. "Well enough talk, draw your weapons fellow warrior!" He yelled out, causing Suki to become surprised, but then she started to smile.

"Very well!" Suki said, drawing the Lancelot's two Maser Vibration Swords, as they charged in a glowing light, the blades becoming a red colored as they finished charging. "I'm read-" Suki was going to say but then changed her words, "_We_ are ready, prepare yourselves!" She yelled out, making Leon smile, knowing Knight Gundam was anticipating this fight as well.

"Alright then...GO!" Leon yelled as the Lancelot's M. clashed with the Knight Sword, bringing an exciting feeling towards Leon and Suki, who was enjoying this feeling.

'This feeling...it's exhilarating!' Suki thought to herself as she continued slashing and dodging the Knight Gundam, who was doing the same blocking the swords with its shield and sword, dashing left, right, back, and forth, with the Lancelot throwing a couple punches and kicks, as well as using its Slash Harkens. The Lancelot finally managed a direct hit with one of it's swords, causing a slash mark on the Knight Gundam's front armor, however it lost another slash harken in the process.

"Ha, nice hit, how much energy you got left Knight?" Leon asked, as he saw the remaining energy Knight Gundam had. "Alright, still enough to last a whole day." Confirming that everything was still good to go, Leon went back towards the fight, this time preparing to use the Knight Lance, "Heh, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't show you Knight Gundam's potential, so prepare yourself."

"Huh?" Suki asked, confused by his words, but then prepared for an attack. As Knight Gundam went back to the fight, sword in its hand. They continued to parry each others attacks, with Suki trying to block or dodging the Knight Lance hits, and its sword's slashes, which she was doing well she noticed that her energy reserves were now running on the backup reserves, 'Back up reserves already? Tch I need to end this quickly…or the Lancelot and I will be in big trouble' Suki told herself, knowing she can't eject due to the Lancelot's machinery.

"Gotcha!" Leon said as the Knight Lance went through the Lancelot's right shoulder, then cut off Lancelot's right arm clean off.

"Ah shit!" Suki cursed, as Lancelot dashed back seeing Lancelot's decapitated hand on the ground, "Oh no...I can't possibly fight him on equal terms now…" Suki said, as she saw the Knight Gundam, and its lance still drawn.

"Hah, gonna be tough fighting me now, huh? Leon said, seeing how much damage they caused it with two attacks.

"NOOOOOOOO! My precioussssss!" Lloyd yelled out, as he was on the ground, hitting the floor with his fist, with everyone around him looking at him with worry. While Cecile saw, how Suki was definitely in trouble.

"Im afraid to say that...the Lancelot...will need full repairs when it is done…" Cecile said, looking at the screen in worry.

"Oh well…"Lloyd suddenly said, which caused Cecile to look at him in shock, just a few seconds ago he was freaking out on his creation being damaged. "I suppose it is unavoidable…"

"But...but...how-!" Cecile tried to say, but was shushed by Lloyd as he continued to speak.

"True, while I am dying slowly on the inside, because of the damage done to my beautiful...beautiful...beautiful creation..." He said, as his voice became softer the more he talked about the Lancelot, he still continued. "I actually feel honored that the Lancelot actually faced such an amazing creation... actually damaged him, if by what the pilot said to her was true…" He pointed out Leon's earlier words. "Oh the things that it had, did you see how it fire those beams without a weapon of some kind? And its weaponry, it must be made of some strong materials to be able to withstand with the Lancelot's swords, and its speed, my goodness! This might be hard to believe but I believe that this pilot has yet to unlock his partner's full potential..." Lloyd said with a big smile on his face.

Cecile looked back to the Knight Gundam with wide eyes, "Yet to be at its full potential...?" She said wondering, if this enemy pilot truly had something with great potential, after all Lloyd, despite his personality, is a genius in Knightmares, after all he is the head of their division…

"Hm, prepare for Lancelot's retrieval…" Lloyd said, as he exited the area.

Suki was in big trouble and she knew it, instantly caught up with her, and pointed its sword at her, as she waited for an attack...but nothing happened. The Knight Gundam sheathed its sword now holding only its lance.

"Well...guess this is the final strike huh?" Leon told her, as Suki still didn't let her guard down, Lancelot holding its left sword to defend.

"Are you going to try to finish me now?" Suki told her opponent, seeing as he was preparing to only use the Lance, knowing whoever is piloting Knight Gundam had fought her in even terms.

"Hmmm…" Leon said, as he noticed the Lancelot's remaining weaponry. "It seems you still have enough to still fight, with those two remaining Slash Harkens, your left blade, and still got both feet on that Knightmare so I believe you can sti-Huh?" Leon began to tell her, until he stopped, causing Suki to look on in confusion. "I got a message...ah! From Luluko!" Leon said, as he now started listening to what she was saying.

"Leon? Leon! Can you hear me!" Luluko asked trying to get an answer.

"Luluko I hear you, loud and clear...are you done?" He asked knowing he the answer already.

"Yes, please pick me up so you can take us somewhere safe." Luluko said from inside a building, wearing a soldiers uniform, with the dead body of her now late step brother in his throne, finished with what she needed. "Also...thank you for helping me with this…" She said that last part softly.

Leon's eyes widen as he heard that, with a small smile he answered back. "Hey, I told you didn't I? You're my friend, heck I'm finally a bit useful so no worries!" His response giving Luluko a small smile.

"Yes, well...come quickly when you can…" She told him.

"Right! No worries I'll be there, wait for me." With that Leon had cut the message, Luluko putting the radio away while quickly leaving the area. Leon looked back at Suki, "Well I guess that is all for now," Suki listened as her opponent start to talk, "for a good farewell, witness one our attacks, and until we meet again!" With that Knight Gundam pointed its lance towards the sky, and lightning came down from the skies, hard.

The lightning hit the surrounding area, as well as the Lancelot, "How did it call down lightning like that! Ugh!" Suki could not say anymore, the electricity from the lightning started to fry the Lancelot's systems. After that the lightning stopped, and Suki momentarily losing consciousness. When she woke up a bit later she saw that, Lloyd, Cecile, and some medical trucks were outside. "Knight Gundam…" Suki said softly, with a smile "Yes, we will meet again, I am sure of it…"

Back with the Knight Gundam…

"You okay Luluko?" Leon asked, as Luluko was behind another seat that Knight Gundam thankfully had. "Seems that wasn;t easy to do…" he continued, Luluko telling him what she did.

"Yes, I am fine, thanks for your concern Leon." Luluko said with sincerity in her voice. "But somehow...I did it...I shot him…" Leon looked back at her, seeing how she looked at her hands.

"Listen Luluko, it's alright." Leon began to say, "You wanted answers and you got them from him, leading you to, the second prince Schneizel, and the second princess Cordelia, plus you couldn't risk any problems, so you will get better later on I am sure of it." Luluko looked where Leon was in the front, piloting Knight Gundam away from Shinjuku.

"Thank you...for still helping me…" 'Despite what I have done...' Luluko told him, Leon shook his head in amusement.

"Hey it's alright plus!" Leon said looking back at Luluko, "You saved lives as well so, that is something to be proud of no?" He asked back, gaining a small smile and a nod from her. "Hehe, there see thats better!" He told her then added, with honesty in his words, "You know, you should smile more often it makes you look beautiful." After he said that, he turned back towards Knight Gundam's screen, not noticing the blush that was on Luluko's face.

"Er...thank you…" She said softly, with a big smile, but he still heard her.

"You're welcome Luluko." He returned back, not looking away from the a while they finally reached a good hiding spot, close to Luluko's destination and a good place for Knight Gundam to hide, a place underground know only to Leon, and now Luluko as well. "This is good, watch your step." Leon told Luluko, who was the first to exit. "Good job partner, recharge until next time." Leon told Knight Gundam, then with a smile he exited as well.

"Alright, it is late but I can still return home safe." Luluko said, as Leon stretched out a bit.

"That's good." He told her, "Well guess, I will stay here and look for some work until we meet again I suppose." Scratching his cheek in thought, now sporting spare glasses he left in Knight Gundam. Turning back to Leon Luluko asked him in surprise.

"You don't have anywhere else to go?" Leon shook his head at her, then Luluko put a finger on her cheek, in thought. "Hm perhaps you could go to school with me?" She questioned.

"That would actually be nice, but…" Leon looked down on himself, still wearing his grey shirt which had blood spilled, which was the total opposite from Luluko. "I don't think they would allow me in, for...obvious reasons…" He said, but Luluko knew what he really meant.

"You don't have to worry I am friends with the one who leads my school so I think I can get you in easily..." Luluko told him, causing Leon to look at her in surprise.

"Wow, seriously! Hehe, man...who knew this would happen after one meeting huh?" Leon told her, then continued a grin on his face. "Ah well...I met you, and you gained a lot from that battle, but also lost a lot…" He said that last part, with a frown, Luluko doing the same. But then Leon smiled again, "Luluko Vi Britannia," He said in a loud voice, causing her to look at him, "I would gladly accept your help." Then he bowed to her, making Luluko smile, and then laugh, with Leon doing the same.

**Well that is it for this chapter, please tell me how I did, so reviews are greatly appreciated, it took me a while to finish this...okay a long while...I was originally going to make this with less words, but I just kept typing and typing, until *bang* I got this. So thanks for reading this, and hopefully I can write better next, well Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2 New Classmate and Introductions

**Hello, I would like to say, those who bothered to check my story thank you, and those who actually like my story thank you as well, I got nothing much to say, except I hope this story is enjoyable. Thankfully I had a bit more free time to write this chapter, and I believe I typed in a good amount, but enough about this, on to the story and reviews are appreciated.**

"Talking"/**"Talking"**

'Thoughts'

"Are you nervous?" A staff member from Ashford Academy, who was a teacher, asked, walking towards her classroom with someone with a new Ashford Academy uniform, who looked quite nervous.

"...*Sigh* Extremely…" The student answered her softly, the tone of his voice telling how nervous he was.

"Don't worry," The teacher, said trying to ease the new student's worries, "you do not have to be afraid I am sure you will fit in well, after all you are friends with one of our students, right?" She continued, succeeding in calming him down.

"Hehe...yeah it's thanks to her that I got accepted here in the first place...I owe her a lot for helping me with this…" The student said, said student was Leon who looked at his new uniform, 'Huh...I gotta say this school has a waaaay better fashion sense than me…' As he was on his thoughts, he noticed that the teacher was asking him something. "Oh sorry, I missed some of that, can you repeat it to me?"

"Of course," The teacher nodded, "I asked, how long you knew Miss Lamperouge."

'Ah...right Luluko's cover name.' "Well I met her a few months ago," Leon started to tell the story Luluko prepared for him, " and despite my...er, heritage…she was friendly to me, I helped her with something, and one day she told me she could help me get an education here in Ashford Academy, honestly I wonder if this was too much for just one thing but she can be persuasive…"He said, scratching his head at the last part, the teacher giggling at that.

"Well we arrived, so wait until I can introduce you okay?" She told Leon, to which he nodded.

"Well nothing to do but wait I suppose…" Leon put his back in a wall as he continued to check the inside of the building he was going to start taking his classes. "Man this place is amazing...hm...I wonder where Luluko takes her classes." Leon asked himself, but then shook his head, "Eh, thats not important anyway, hm I think the classes begin in a bit."

Before Leon was introduced to the Academy, which the Headmaster was more than happy to help a friend of Luluko's, Luluko herself was with her other friends in the Student Council, one of them who had repeatedly smacked her head with some rolled up paper. "Ha, serves you right for ditching me yesterday." One of them said, his name was Rivalz Cardemonde, who appeared to be the only male member of the student council, he had blue hair and grey eyes, he was the secretary for their club.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Asked the girl sitting next to Luluko, her name was Shirley Fenette, she had orange hair and yellowish green eyes, she had an annoyed expression on her face while she asked.

"Um...well." Luluko began to say but she was interrupted by the Student Council President, her name was Milly Ashford the daughter of the Headmaster, she had blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"That's enough you guys," She began to say, "Let's not get sidetracked here, if we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget there won't be money left for anything at all!" She yelled out.

"And if it comes to that point…" Nina Einstein, who had green hair and indigo colored eyes, added with a worried look on her face, to which Rivalz answered.

"The Equestrian club will be pissed…" He said with a nervous look on his face, "We don't want them coming in here on horseback.

"Rivalz can't you be a more serious council member?" Milly told him, with a serious look on her face.

"You know it would have been nice of you if you reminded us about this mess a day ago." Shirley told her.

"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up." Rivalz said.

"You know we can still do that." Luluko said, causing Milly to yell at them.

"GUTS!" At that everybody elses flinched, then Rivalz started to talk.

"Are you trying that Guts spell again?"

"Yep, I want you people to put your all into this." Milly told them.

"I...don't think your magic is going to work well…" Luluko told Milly.

"Actually," Shirley started with excitement on her voice, "it's got me motivated President!"

"Supple and willing, thats what I like." Milly said towards Shirley's words.

"I trained hard in the gymnastics club!" Shirley said, holding her hand up in a way someone would show their muscles.

"That's not what I was getting at…" Milly said causing everyone to get confused at her words. "You're a 10…" As she said that, Shirley looked at her body, "From what I have seen in the girls bathroom anyway...you've been filling out in all the right places huh?" Milly said in a perverse tone, which made Shirley cover her body with her arms, embarrassed by Milly's words.

"W-what are you talking about you perv!" Shirley yelled out.

Later on they headed to their classes, Luluko, Shirley, Nina and Rivalz heading towards the same class, with Luluko slightly behind them, Shirley annoyed by Milly's perverse nature, with Nina saying how Milly is that way and Rivalz laughin at Shirley. When they reached their class, however they saw how some people started talking about Shinjuku, of the terrorists stealing poison gas, and of the people who died there.

Shirley turned towards Luluko, a questioning look on her face, as she remembered Luluko calling her yesterday about it, "Shinjuku?"

"I heard about it in real time from a friend, thats why I called you yesterday." Luluko told her, then she heard one of the students talk about the deaths of the elevens. 'They are covering it up...for what reason?' Luluko thought, thinking back towards how she killed Clovis, how she pulled the trigger...Luluko put her hand on her mouth, bile rising up on her throat.

She quickly went towards a restroom, when she felt better she cleaned herself all the while talking to herself, "Are they hiding Clovis's death in fear of anarchy? But if that's the case...and they finally do announce it...*Sigh* I guess I am not as tough as I thought I was, but..." Luluko began to think back on Leon's words.

"_Listen Luluko, it's alright." _Leon told her_, "You wanted answers and you got them from him, leading you to, the second prince Schneizel, and the second princess Cordelia, plus you couldn't risk any problems, so you will get better later on I am sure of it."_ Luluko looked where Leon was in the front, piloting Knight Gundam away from Shinjuku.

"Hm…" Luluko made a small smile at how Leon had comforted her, feeling slightly better she began towards her class as she did she heard a girl talk loudly.

"Kallen! It's been ages!" Luluko widened her eyes, as she felt as if she heard that name before...

"Are you alright?" Another girl asked.

"Sophie has been worried sick all this time."

"You're okay though right?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while." A familiar voice spoke out, to which Luluko noticed it belonging to the red haired girl, who is Kallen, which she immediately recognised her as the one who was with the terrorists.

'So that's why I recognised her...' Luluko thought thinking back on how Leon and Luluko saw the red haired girl climb into the Glasgow. Luluko went to sit down to where she could hear the conversation, then Rivalz began to talk to Luluko.

"Hey Luluko," Rivalz began to say as he looked on where Kallen was, "whatcha thinkin about?"

"Just thinking how it is rare...that she hasn't been in school even when the semester started…" She said as she continued to observe Kallen.

"Kallen Stadfeld…" Rivalz started to say as he tried to remember known things about Kallen, "They say she's sick or something...hasn't been in school last year either...still her grades are top in the class, and she's a member of the Stadfeld family, which means she's well bred and rolling in money." Luluko tried to remember that, then Rivalz spoke again. "Hey think I got a chance with her?" He asked Luluko with a grin, to which Luluko rose an eyebrow, and the expression on her face showing amusement.

"Ha, not a chance." She told him with an amused expression, which made Rivalz mood instantly went sour, giving Luluko amusement.

"Alright please sit down every one!" An older woman's voice yelled out towards them, the teacher finally arriving, everyone immediately went to their seats, "Thank you, now class I have an announcement." She continued which made everyone in her class look in confusion. "There is a new student joining the class." As she said that, many of them started to whisper to each other.

"A new student?"

"You think their a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's another girl!"

As everyone else started to talk to themselves, Luluko already knew who was the new student, as she made a small smile. Through the corner of her eyes, Shirley rose an eyebrow in confusion at Luluko's small smile.

"Now, now please quiet down," As she said that the whispering started to tone down, "I want you all to treat him equally as you would treat each other, I do not want to hear that he was bullied by one of you or any other students." She said with a strict tone, which returned the looks of confusion. "Okay, you can come in now." She said to whoever was outside.

As they heard footsteps, they finally saw the new student, causing many of the students to widen their eyes, Kallen included as she saw the student go in front of the class, brown hair at medium length, was quite tall probably 6'2 in height, was wearing glasses, with the standard male uniform suppose to be worn in the school, looking quite nervous as he faced the other students. "Er...Hello," he began to introduce himself, "My name is Leon Jin, um, and I hope we can get along." He finished, nodding towards the teacher.

The teacher nodded back and turned to her class, "Okay, now Leon please take a seat near…" the teacher saw a hand raise and she nodded, " Take a seat near Luluko." Leon saw Luluko and nodded. As he took a seat near her, they both nodded to each other, then the teacher began. "Now on to class…"

While the the teacher started on their lesson, many of the students would often whisper to each other, about Leon, while taking small glances towards him. While Leon himself was putting his focus on the teachers lecture, didn't notice the other students, however Luluko and Kallen had, Luluko narrowing her eyes, angry at the students talking about Leon, while Kallen showed sympathy for him, glancing a bit in Leon's direction, knowing how most of the students in her class, and whole school were most likely to try to not acknowledge him. After a few more classes they were given a lunchbreak where Luluko meet up with Leon, who took a sip of his drink.

"Hey Luluko," Leon said, as she approached him, "I got to say this is a pretty cool school, and you said you lived here?" Luluko nodded, "Huh, that's neat."

"How have things been going for you Leon? No has bothered you have they?" She asked him in concern, wanting to know how his first day in the academy was going.

"Oh yeah," Leon answered her, "you don't have to worry, the teachers are treating me like one of the students, and although I think that nearly everyone has already heard about me in this school, but no one has tried to bother me, although I think it might have to do something with my height." He told her, looking at himself as he said that, to which Luluko put her hand on her mouth to hide her laughter, knowing it was unsuccessful, which made Leon scratch his head in embarrassment.

After she was done, Luluko began to talk, "That's good to hear, by the way…how is Knight Gundam?" She asked him quietly.

"He is well," Leon answered her, "although that white Knightmare actually did good damage on him, he can self repair and auto recharge, if there is sunlight it actually speeds up the process." He told her a bit about Knight Gundam, to which Luluko was impressed by it.

"That is certainly interesting can you tell me more about it?" Luluko asked him, to which after finishing his food, he nodded.

"I don't see why not, alright where to begin…"Leon put a hand under his chin, trying to know where to start, after a second he faced her. "Alright, let me start in his weaponry, he has his default weapon the Knight Sword, it can easily cut through enemies, if by the way he managed to cut that Knightmare's arm in one swing was of any indication." He told her with a grin, making Luluko smile, glad to know that white Knightmare and its unknown pilot, who caused her problems, had been caused problems by Leon and Knight Gundam. "Hehe, I knew that would cheer you up, any way his standard shield, simply named Knight Shield, able to block many attacks with ease, next he has the Knight Lance, can be used for the tougher enemies, with a good range for close combat, and, you are going to like this, is able to create electric fields and energy pillars," Luluko looked at him in amazement.

"It can?!" Luluko asked him, Leon nodding at her, she believed him as she could tell Leon was being serious as he told her about Knight Gundam, "Have you tried it before?" She asked him.

"Sure did." He told her with another grin appearing in his face, this one bigger than the other one, to which she understood which made her get another smile, this one bigger than the one she had earlier as well. "Although we haven't had a chance to create the energy pillars, I am sure we'll get a chance one day, anyway back to the his weaponry, now his last one is his Bow, however we haven't gotten a chance to use that either, *Sigh* eh one day we will as well, anyway thats about it for weaponry, he was made for close combat because you know, his appearance as a knight and what not." He told her, as Luluko began eating her own food, paying close attention as she did.

"Now his armor is made of an extremely rare metal, it is call it Gundarium Alloy, he has a fusion reactor that powers him as well," Luluko eyes widened at that, "thankfully it is not dangerous for anyone, then there are the boosters on his back, which allow him for temporary flight, and I believe there's more to know but I choose to learn about them myself." He told her, to which Luluko nodded in understanding. done with her lunch.

"I have to say that is impressive, both of you will help me greatly." She told him, to which Leon smiled. "Which I am thankful of you helping me back then."

"Hey, Luluko I told you it's no problem, I was glad to help you," He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "So don't feel bad about it, I will help you as much as I can, and Knight Gundam was glad to help as well." He told her.

"Thanks Leon…" Luluko told him with honesty in her voice, Leon made a small smile and removed his hand from her shoulder. "However...it will still take time for me to get over what I did." She said, making Leon frown, knowing she was talking about Clovis's death.

"Well, you won't get better overnight so…" Leon told her, to which she nodded, "Anyway, we should get...going…" Leon stopped what he was saying, causing Luluko to look at him in confusion, his reason was that he saw a familiar face. "I-is that…?!" He stuttered, Luluko looked behind her and saw who he was talking about.

"Yes…it is."Luluko said, with narrowed eyes as she saw the familiar red hair belonging to Kallen. They saw how she was sitting with three other girls, talking until they seemed to have freaked out by something. As Kallen and the other girls seemed to go in different directions. "I will go talk to her," Luluko said, making Leon look at her from the corner of his eyes, "and I will use _it_," she said, Leon nodded in understanding and saw her approach Kallen, and noticed how she swatted what looked like a bee with amazing speed, and saw the bee had been cut in half with just that swat.

"Holy…!" Leon said with wide eyes, "T-that was damn impressive." He saw Kallen notice Luluko, while eating a sandwich, after a while he noticed how Kallen now looked to be in a trance, knowing that was Luluko's new power at work, "Man...that weird power sure is useful…" He told himself, as he noticed that Luluko seemed to be done. He got a bit closer to hear what Kallen was saying.

"...because I'm Japanese...though technically I'm half Britannian." Luluko widened her eyes at that, Kallen was a half blood...that explains what her reason would be for working with terrorists...after asking more questions and getting answers back, Luluko stopped, Kallen returning back to normal, "Um, did you want something?" Kallen asked, however her tone of voice seemed to change, making her sound completely different.

"No, I got what I wanted here." Luluko told her, as she began to head back with Leon, until she turned back remembering something. "Oh wait...just to be sure…" Luluko began to use her power again. "Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku."

Kallen was surprised at Luluko's words as she questioned, "What do you mean about Shinjuku?" Catching Luluko and Leon by surprise, "Why would you say that?" Kallen continued to question.

"Go back to class." Luluko said with authority in her voice.

"As soon as I get an answer to my question I will!" Kallen told her, her tone of voice changing back a bit. Kallen could not let anyone know about what she does and who she worked with when she was not around the academy. Even if one of them is a student.

'Its not working…" Luluko thought to herself, slightly panicking as she saw Kallen look at her with a serious face, She began to slowly take steps back.

"Hey Luluko!" A male voice spoke out, catching Kallen and Luluko by surprise, they saw Leon approach them scratching his head in embarrassment, "Hey Luluko I wanted to say thanks for helping me and I...oh um hello." Leon said, as he saw Kallen, "My name is Leon...have I seen you from somewhere? Um, sorry if I sound rude." He said.

"Oh...um it's no problem really." Kallen's voice returned back to the soft tone she was using for when she was in school. "I am actually in some classes with you, my name is Kallen Stadfeld." She told him as well as introduced herself, to which Leon nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah… name's Leon Jin," He said introducing himself, then he face Luluko "well anyway Luluko," he said, as Luluko faced him, "You said you wanted to tell me something?"

Luluko widened her eyes, as she quickly thought of something to say. "Oh...yes, I wanted to tell you if you wanted to come eat with my sister and I after school?"

"Of course, I would be honored." Leon told her, as Luluko told him a silent thank you, to which he silently said it was no problem.

"Hey, guys!" They all heard another female voice call out towards them, they looked up and saw a girl with orange hair looking at them from a 2nd floor window, it was Shirley waving at them. "You know it's time to head to the science prep room, you have to get a move on!"

"Ah crap!" Luluko yelled out, putting a hand on her head, "It's my turn to set up for class!" She said while running over to her destination. "See you later Leon!" She yelled out as she contemplated on why her power didn't work.

"Right, see you later then." Leon answered back, while looking back at Kallen seeing a serious look on her face. "Hey is something wrong?" Leon asked, causing Kallen to face him. "Oh, um...you don't have to tell me, sorry if I bothered you." Leon said, scratching the back of his head again, it seemed he does that when he is nervous.

"No...it's alright it wasn't anything too important," Kallen answered him, "By the way...no one has been bothering you have they?" Kallen asked her classmate in concern, knowing that most of the students are not keen with having an _Eleven_ in school with them.

"Yeah, don't worry, even if they tried something I would just ignore them." Leon told her, to which she nodded.

"That's good…" Kallen said. 'Good to hear he is doing well in a school full of Britannians...'

"Well. better head to class then…" Leon said as he headed towards the direction Luluko went. "See you later then Kallen."

"Ah!" Kallen quickly grabbed her stuff, with her unfinished lunch, and started following after him, "Hey wait!" She called out, making Leon look back at her as he continued heading towards his next class. "We both have that class right, so lets go there together." Kallen told him, wanting to be able to ask him questions about Luluko, and how her voice sounded familiar…

"Yeah I don't see why not, it will be a short walk anyway." Leon told her, as they began to walk to their destination. After a moment Kallen began to talk.

"So...um, how it seems you know Luluko, can you tell me a bit about her, if you don't mind?" She asked, hoping to get a bit of information on her.

"Oh, sure." Leon told her, "Well as you probably heard earlier that she has a sister, she is a member of the Student Council, and I believe she is quite popular…"He told her a bit, not wanting to tell her too much, for obvious reasons. "She is also the one who managed to get me into Ashford Academy." He told her, making Kallens eyes widen at that.

"Wow, that is generous of her…" Kallen responded, to which Leon nodded in agreement.

"I'll say, I owe her quite a lot for this, oh seems we're here." He said as they saw their next class. "Well see ya later Kallen, probably." Leon told her, to which Kallen nodded and headed towards her seat.

'Tch...it wasn't much, oh well...' Kallen thought to herself, 'I need to be sure that her voice could have been the same as the one in the radio…'

'*Sigh* Man I didn't tell her much, but I still am worried she surely must have made a connection by now...' With those worried thoughts, Leon took his seat and began to listen as his class started…

Later at after school…

It was dark out and Luluko was heading back to her sister. "*Sigh* I almost got myself caught…" Luluko told herself, "What happened to not have worked on her?" She continued, "Hmm...could it be…" As Luluko thought out a possibility, she saw her sister, Nunnally in her wheelchair, with her eyes closed, and their personal maid, Sayoko Shinozaki sitting in a chair, with origami in the round table, and Nunnally holding a crane shaped origami. "Sorry I'm so late." Luluko said, happy seeing her little sandy brown haired sister.

"Hello there Luluko." Nunnally greeted her older sister, "Welcome home!"

"Yes, welcome home milady." Sayoko greeting her as well.

"No place like it Sayoko, right Nunnally?" Luluko said with sincerity. They then heard knocking and Luluko looked behind her, and saw Leon.

"Uh, hey there Luluko I'm not late am I?" Leon asked, as Luluko remembered what they told each other when Kallen was around.

"No, I just arrived so it is alright." Luluko told him, while inviting him in. While Nunnally and Sayoko, turned towards Leon, with a questioning look on their faces. "Please make yourself at home, Leon this is Nunnally my little sister." Luluko introduced him to her.

"Nice to meet you Nunnally, my name is Leon Jin." Leon greeted her, walking inside showing his attire, wearing a gray hoodie not zipped up, showing his white shirt, he was wearing gray colored jeans, with a brown belt on his waist, and white socks with black casual shoes. Leon shook Nunnally's hand, while Nunnally introduced herself.

"Hello Leon, my name is Nunnally Lamperouge, and this our maid Sayoko." Nunnally told him with a smile, as Sayoko bowed in greetings, Leon doing the same.

"It is nice to meet you, Leon." Sayoko told him.

"And you as well miss." Leon told her. "I didn't interrupt anything important did I?" Leon asked them, to which Nunnally shook her head.

"It's alright, we were here waiting for Luluko are you going to be joining us for dinner?" Nunnally asked him, actually happy to know that she will make a new friend.

"Ah, yeah Luluko invited me during our lunch break, I hope it's no trouble…" Leon told them, to which Sayoko shook her head.

"It is quite alright, I will prepare some food immediately so please take a seat." She told him. Heading towards their kitchen to prepare their food.

"Thank you, for having me here." Leon told them, as he took the seat Sayoko had occupied.

"Well I am going to change, I will see you two in a bit." Luluko told them, heading towards her room.

"Okay big sis." Nunnally told her, as she heard Luluko leave, she then faced to where Leon was sitting. "Sorry to bother you, but are you that new student Luluko told us she was going to enter into the Academy?" Nunnally asked.

"Actually yes, yes I am." Leon answered her, he looked on the table and saw many origami shapes, "Wow! Look at all these origami...did you make them yourself?" Leon asked her.

"Some of these Sayoko made, like this crane, see?" Nunnally picked the crane one and hold it out so he could grab it.

"It's a nice crane, all of these are way better than the ones I can make." Leon said looking at the pink paper colored crane, "Hey you don't mind if I make one myself do ya?" Leon asked her. To which she nodded her head in excitement.

"Of course! What are you going to make?" She asked him.

"I'll let you figure it out, it will be more fun that way." Leon said with a smile, making Nunnally smile as well as she waited. Leon grabbed two of the same colored paper, and began to create his own origami, after a while… "And done here." Leon said holding out his own, which Nunnally carefully grabbed it, noticing how it was bigger than the others.

"Oh, its…ah! A dragon!" Nunnally said, carefully using her fingers to feel the shape of it. "Its great Leon, thank you!" She told him, happiness in her voice.

"Ah it's allright, could be better, but if you like it then that makes me happy." Leon told her, making Nunnally smile at him.

"Alright I am done, oh!" They heard Luluko, as she came down with new clothes, Leon saw that she had a red jacket with a black shirt, blue jeans, as well as black colored casual shoes, she also had her hair tied up in a ponytail. "That is a nice dragon Nunnally did you make it?" Luluko asked her sister, to which Nunnally shook her head, holding it out noticing it was bigger than the others, with red on its body and green wings.

"No it was Leon who made it, he says it could be better but I think he did a great job." She told them, to which Leon laughed a bit.

"Haha, thanks Nunnally that makes me feel way better." He told her, making Nunnally giggle, and Luluko laugh as well with a smile, glad to see her little sister taking a liking to Leon.

"Well I believe Sayoko is almost done, so we should go and and eat." Luluko said, as Leon got up from where he sat and Nunnally headed towards the kitchen table.

"Okay, we can all talk there." Nunnally said with a smile, with Luluko and Leon following her.

"She is a good girl Luluko, you and Sayoko are raising her well." Leon told Luluko, to which she smiled.

"Yes, Nunnally has experienced so much...I want her to be happy, to live in a good world..." Luluko said, to which Leon looked at her.

"And you will Luluko," Leon told her, as Luluko faced him, seeing a small smile on his face, "Remember Knight Gundam and I will help you if you need it." Luluko nodded at his words, to which Leon's smile turned into a grin. "Now come one and let's eat, I would like to introduce myself more to you and your sister, after all you trusted me with your past, and I would like to trust you with mine as well." He told her, making her eyes widen at how easy Leon would tell her his past.

"I would like that Leon and thank you for so much trust…" She said softly, glad to know Leon would trust her so much despite meeting only for a while.

"No problem at all Luluko." He said, as they arrived to the table, Luluko sitting to the right side of Nunnally, and Leon to her left, facing Luluko.

As the food came, they started eating, and after a while Nunnally was the first to speak. " It is nice having someone else to talk and eat with us here, right Luluko?" She asked her sister to which, Luluko agreed.

"Yes it is, isn't it, how is the food Leon?" Luluko asked.

"It is great thank you." Leon answered as he took a bite of the steak they were given, then took a sip of his glass of water. He then asked Nunnally a question, "Hey Nunnally, when did you start making origami? They were well done."

"Actually, miss Sayoko had just started teaching me about the art of origami." Nunnally answered him, happy to talk about it.

"Really? Impressive Nunnally you could do some better than I could." Leon told her honestly, impressed how she made some of the origami with minimal help. "It's fun making them, huh?" He continued.

"Oh yes!" Nunnally answered him, "All I need is some paper and I could make almost anything!" She then took a sip of her soup, but during her excitement, a bit of her soup stained her cheek. To which Luluko took a napkin, and began to clean her face.

"Hehe, easy there you don't need to tell us everything at once you know." Luluko told her sister, to which Leon added.

"Yeah, I won't be going anywhere for a while, and your sister will be here for you as well, so take it easy, no?" He said making Nunnally smile.

"Yeah, you're right thank you." Nunnally told them, making them smile.

"You are very welcome." Luluko told her.

"Hahaha, I'm so happy…" Nunnally said, making them surprised at her words. "Because last night you scared me a little Luluko."

"Did I? Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind is all…" Luluko told her, while both her and Leon's expressions changed.

"Hey." Nunnally called out towards her big sister.

"Huh?" Gaining her attention, as well as Leon's, Nunnally was holding out the crane she showed Leon.

"They say, if you make a thousand of these cranes your wish will come true…so if there is anything at all that you've been wishing for..."

"Oh, no not really." Luluko told her, "What about you? Did you wish for anything?"

"Hmm…" Nunnally began to think, "I wish the world was a gentler place." She said, making Leon and Luluko lot at her in surprise.

"Well...when the day comes when you can see...I am sure that it will be." Luluko told her. Making Nunnally face her.

"Really!" Excitement in her voice.

"I promise." Luluko told her, with a smile. 'The truth is...there are very few paths our future can take…' Luluko began to think to herself, 'The Ashford Family are sheltering us for now, but how long can that last...before our identity is exposed...even Rivalz, Shirley, and the others will abandon us...we will end up political tools, a casualty of royal ambition.' Luluko put a hand atop of her sister's smaller one, which Nunnally grabbed with her other. 'I have to build a world where Nunnally can at least find happiness...' As she was on her thoughts, Luluko saw that both her's and Nunnally's small fingers were intertwined. "Hm?"

"Sayoko taught me this the other day," Nunnally began to explain, "It's called a Japanese promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie, pinkie promise song!" Nunnally sang, having fun making the promise with her older sister.

"Well that's scary, I may have to eat needles someday." Luluko said having fun with her sister.

"That's right, so i better not catch you telling lies alright?" Nunnally told her.

"Don't you worry, I'll never lie I swear, 'Not to you anyway.'"

"Ah, thats nice…" They heard Leon say, both girls momentarily forgetting he was there, were caught by surprise from his voice.

"Hahaha, sorry we almost forgot you were there Leon." Nunnally told him.

"Nah, it's alright, you both care for each other very much, heh, it was cute how you two interact with each other." Leon told them, making both girls cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "Well, lets finish our food before it becomes cold, we still have more to tell each other." He said, eating the rest of his steak.

"Ah...yeah, right lets." Luluko said, returning her attention to her food.

"Okay." Nunnally said, as she restarted eating again. Leon told them some funny moments that happened to him as a kid, successfully making Luluko and Nunnally laugh, with him sometimes joining in the laughter, with Nunnally asking how Leon's first day in the academy was going, and with Luluko making conversations with them. After a while, they finished their food and Leon started to get up.

"This was a great dinner, thanks again for having me here Luluko and Nunnally." Leon told them, with both girls nodding.

"It was good having you here as well Leon." Luluko told him.

"Yeah this was fun." Nunnally agreed.

"It was fun, wasn't it, anyway do you want to help you guys with these plates before I leave?" Leon told them, making Nunnally pout.

"Ahhh, you're leaving already?" She told him, wanting to at least talk a bit more.

"Yeah, sorry Nunnally, but I am sure well see each other again, right Luluko?" He asked, making Nunnally face her sister, with a face she couldn't say no to.

"Oh alright, when Leon has time I am sure he can join us sometimes, is that okay Leon?" Luluko said.

"Yep I promise," Leon confirmed making Nunnally smile again.

"That's great!" Nunnally said cheerfully.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about the dishes Leon, we can take care of them." Luluko told him, to which he nodded.

"Alright, oh and Nunnally mind holding out your hand for me please." He asked her, making Nunnally face him with a confused expression, but complied to his request.

"Oh okay…" After a while she felt something in her hand, she raised her other hand to see what it was, and… "Oh! A crane!" She said excitingly, feeling the bird shaped paper on her hand. "Thank you Leon!" She said with honesty, causing both Leon and Luluko to have small smiles.

"Ah, I knew you would like it, that was a small gift from me to you, though it wasn't much." He told her, to which he saw Nunnally move towards him, making Leon look at her in curiosity, as she stopped in front of him, and gave him a hug. Surprising Leon, and making Luluko have a bigger smile as she saw Leon smile and return the hug.

"Thank you Leon...honestly." Nunnally told him, as she let go after a while.

"You are most definitely welcome Nunnally." He told her, "Well see you tomorrow Luluko." He said as he began to leave and he saw Sayoko, "Thank you, Sayoko the food was delicious." He told her making her smile in gratitude.

"It was fine, really it was no trouble." She told him, to which he nodded.

Zipping up his gray hoodie, he began walking out and heading back to where Knight Gundam would be, done with his self repairs for a while, as he headed towards the door he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned his head to see Luluko with a smile on her face. "Oh hey Luluko, thanks for having me here, even though it was just for well you know…" He told her.

"It's alright, I just want to say thanks for helping me today, and for making my sister happy, I haven't seen her smile like that for a while…" She told him, making Leon scratch the back of his head.

"Ah well, no problem, I have your back so that promise you made with her, I'll help you with it." He told her honestly, making Luluko smile at his words. "Well, I gotta go back to Knight Gundam, I am going to finish adjusting the place to make it more homely, after I finish you wouldn't notice it was an abandoned warehouse from the inside." He told her, adjusting his hoodie, "Well see ya later Luluko, say goodnight to Nunnally for me and tell her I had fun."

"I will, be safe out there." She told him, to which he nodded and waved goodbye, as she saw Leon disappear. She closed the door and began to head towards her room, until she saw Nunnally appear in front of her, holding the two cranes, the pink one and the one Leon made her made of the same color, as well as the origami dragon he made for her, in her lap.

"Did Leon just leave?" Nunnally asked her.

"Yes, he told me to tell you goodnight and that he had fun." Luluko answered her, noticing Nunnally look quite saddened. "What's wrong Nunnally?" She asked her.

"Oh...I just wanted to thank him again for the dragon and crane he gave me." She answered her.

"I am sure the next time you see him you can thank him." Luluko told her, making Nunnally agree with her.

"Yeah you're right, well, I am going to get ready for bed, goodnight Luluko." Nunnally told her, going to take the origami to her room, and then prepared to sleep.

"Goodnight Nunnally…" Luluko told her little sister, as she watched Nunnally go, Luluko sighed, thinking back on what happened with her power, and if it wasn't for Leon and Shirley interrupting, then she could have had problems. "I have to find a way to see if what I thought of earlier could be why it didn't work on her...perhaps Leon could…" Luluko shook her head at that, Leon would most likely actually accept as being used as a guinea pig to help her, but she could not do that to him. "I will try it on someone else tomorrow..." She nodded to herself at that, then started heading towards her room. "Well, better get ready for the night as well."

With Leon…

"Ha, I think I did a good job on fixing the place up…" Leon said, as he saw how much things were in his hideout, things Knight Gundam managed to acquire back in Shinjuku while Leon was in school (which is surprising because Knight Gundam is a big machine and no one apperantly saw him), "I wonder why no one knew of this place, honestly you think someone would have known of an underground hideout, heck you'd think the headmaster would have know of this place...ah well I'm not complaining." He said, thankful that no ever bothered to see if this hideout ever existed, that as he took a seat in an old couch, "Hey Knight Gundam, what did you think of that what Knightmare and its pilot we fought in Shinjuku?" Leon asked seeing Knight Gundam's head face him, and a voice spoke out.

"**They were a great challenge." **A voice spoke out, coming from Knight Gundam. **"I believe they may yet give us a better challenge…"**

"Yeah, either sooner or later, we did let them go after all, but until we meet them again, I go to Ashford Academy, and you..."

"**Until you call me, or we head into battle, I shall wait here."** Knight Gundam said, making Leon nod in understanding.

"Alright, but if you want to Knight Gundam, I think you can spend your time in some forests not occupied by the Britannians, or somewhere else if you want, I won't stop you." Leon told him, to which Knight Gundam nodded.

"**Perhaps one day, partner, but for now I shall remain here, until we need to help her…"** Knight Gundam replied.

"Yeah well, better get to sleep, I don't want to arrive late to the academy, night partner." Leon told him, as he went to towards where his would rest.

Knight Gundam nodded, then started returning to its thoughts, remembering all of its past battles with other skilled pilots, and their partners, as well as thinking the purpose he was activated again. **'For some purpose I was reawakened...and was told to help Leon change the fate of this world...we have involved ourselves in their war...could it be that young woman is one of who we need to change their fate...I suppose we will wait for the future to know…' **With those thoughts, he returned back, looking through his memories…

**Well we heard Knight Gundam talk for the first time, and now we see them meeting Kallen in the academy, it will be like this for a while until things start to change more later on, I had trouble on how to end this chapter but I think I did well, anyway thanks to anyone who read this and I'll try to work on the rest of the chapters when I have free time, and now I say farewell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3 New Members and a Close Call

**Here is the third chapter of Zero's Knight Gundam, first I would like to thank for the reviews, and everyone who liked and read my story. Thanks Nexus Gundam for the idea and for being the first to review, and nemesisgundam if you are still wondering from where Knight Gundam originated, he is from SD Gundam Gaiden (though he is smaller there so this is his Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 version). Well that's pretty it so on to the story! **

"Talking"/**"Talking"**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

"So you didn't lose it? That's good." Leon said as he walked near Luluko, heading towards their next class.

"Yes, thankfully, however now I must use it wisely if I can use it only once per person…" Luluko said as she explained what she learned to him earlier in the day.

"Huh...How long do you think it lasts on a person?" Leon asked her, curious.

"Hmm…" Luluko began to think about it, "I am not sure…"

"Well a question for another time then." Leon told her, getting a nod in response. "You know I could have helped you, right?" Leon told her, making Luluko shake her head as she looked at him with a smile.

"I know you would have, however I couldn't do that to you." She told him, making him sigh.

"Well...its your call, oh which reminds me," He began to say, gaining a curious look from Luluko, "If you want to know anything from my past, don't hesitate to tell me."

That had surprised Luluko greatly, 'He is willing to tell me about his past without hesitation? Why...' And as if reading her thoughts, Leon grinned and told her.

"Hey you trusted me enough to tell me some of your past, I wouldn't hesitate to do the same." Luluko surprised face didn't change, "Ah, here we are." Leon said, as they approached their History Class. As they entered however, Luluko stopped walking, which confused Leon as he looked back at her and asked her, "What's wrong?" As he said that he noticed that she was looking at someone, it was Kallen Stadtfeld. "Oh…" Was all he said, as he looked back at Luluko, silently asking her what they should do.

"Leave her to me…" She told him quietly, making him nod as he took his seat with Luluko doing the same as the class began, with Leon writing down important things about Britannia's history, and Luluko being called to speak of one of Britannia's past events.

However as she spoke Kallen was listening to her voice, trying to hear if there are similarities with Luluko's voice and the one that was on the radio from Shinjuku, as well as looking at her through a small mirror. 'Tch...I can't remember well to be sure...but it could be.' Kallen thought, as earlier she talked with Ohgi about how she was doing in the academy.

Earlier in one of the roof tops of the academy…

"_Stifling…"_ Kallen told Ohgi as a response to her being back in Ashford. _"Listen...maybe I should head back."_

"_The Britannian army is on high alert right now, stay there let things cool off."_ Ohgi told her, from inside of one of the groups hideouts.

"_What about the voice on the radio?"_ Kallen asked him.

"_We can't go looking for a voice, besides…"_ Ohgi told her, as he looked back at a picture that had him, Kallen, and Kallen's brother Naoto. _"Naoto would be happy to see you back in school."_ Kallen eyes had softened a bit at the mention of her brother. _"Forget about Shinjuku for now, I'll be in touch."_

After that Ohgi hanged up, with Kallen closing her cellphone, _'Shinjuku...I guess he's right but-ah!'_ As Kallen said that she began to remember what Luluko had told her yesterday.

"_Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku." _

"_It couldn't have been her voice could it?" _Kallen asked herself.

Back in the classroom...

Luluko had finished speaking, she sat back down as the teacher began to tell the rest of the subject. Luluko looked at Kallen's direction, to which Kallen closed the box that had the mirror to not look suspicious. However she knew Kallen had been watching her, 'I simply mentioned Shinjuku to her but...' Luluko began to think.

'If she knows who I really am then…' Kallen also though, both girls not knowing they were thinking the same thing.

'At the first opportunity...'

'I need to take care of her.' As they thought that, both girls eyes hardened with determination.

However next to her Leon trembled a bit as he felt frightened for some reason. 'What the heck was that? ...Women are scary...' Leon's face showed confusion at that thought, 'Where the hell did that come from?'

After the class ended, and some of the students had left, Leon got his materials back in his bag and stretched out a bit, "Man sitting for this long is probably what is going to take me a while to get used to." Leon said, as before meeting Luluko he mostly spent his time with Knight Gundam or outside.

"Leon." Luluko said gaining his attention.

"Hm?" Leon said as he put his bag on his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I need you to head here, do you think you can make it?" Luluko asked him, as she gave him a folded piece of paper, which he took and unfolded and saw that they were directions to a place in the Academy, he looked back at her seeing her pack up her things.

"Yeah alright, just let me do something first and I'll see you there." Leon told her as he began walking out the classroom.

"Right." Luluko told him, done putting her school materials back in her bag and as soon as she stood up, Shirley came to speak with her.

"Hey Lulu you coming along?"

"Sorry Shirley, another time." Luluko told her, confusing her as she began to walk towards where Kallen was, as she saw her talking with other students. "Excuse me," Luluko began to say, gaining Kallen's attention as well as the other girls that were speaking to her, " Do you think you could spare a minute, I need to talk to you." Luluko told her, confusing Shirley and the other girls, while Kallen stood up,

"Sure, I was wondering when you were going to ask." Kallen told her, further confusing the others, as both Luluko headed out the class with Kallen following after her. They both walked in silence, with Luluko leading Kallen through some halls while passing some students, until Luluko walked towards a door and opened it, walking inside Kallen following after her.

"We can talk here." Luluko said, as Kallen continued to look around the room until facing Luluko.

"I didn't even know this place existed." Kallen told her, as she walked in front of a window where Luluko was standing.

"It's the clubhouse for the student council," Luluko explained, "they built it as a ballroom for special occasions."

"And we won't be disturbed here?" Kallen asked.

"Yes that's correct." Luluko told her, Kallen's eyes hardened with seriousness preparing to confront Luluko, until a door was heard opening, gaining both her's and Luluko's attention.

"Man, never realised how dirty my glasses where." A male voice spoke out, Luluko knowing whose voice that was, seeing as he came in, wiping the lenses of his glasses with a cloth. "Hey Luluko, oh and Kallen is with you, hello." Leon said, as he put on his glasses.

"Hello Leon." Luluko greeted him, as Kallen did the same.

"Hello again Leon." Kallen put on her facade again, waiting for another chance to confront Luluko.

"Huh, I gotta say this a pretty neat room, this is where you hold me the Academy held special events right?" Leon asked, to which Luluko nodded.

"Yes this is indeed the room."

"Huh, anyway I wanted to tell you that I found this computer chip and wanted to know if this was important, it looked like it so I picked it up and came to find you." He told her, showing computer chip at them, it was small and green colored, and then looked at both the girls. "I didn't intrude on anything did I?" Leon asked to which another voice spoke out, making it unable for Kallen or Luluko to say anything, as they saw three people at the top floor. They were Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina.

"Aw man it's not here either." Rivalz said, scratching his head in annoyance.

"Well this is is a big room, it could probably still be here." Nina told him, which Rivalz answered.

"Gah, this is a pain in the ass, it's so small it's going to be impossible to find."

"Don't worry we'll find it," Shirley told him as she looked down to see Luluko, Kallen and Leon, "Ah hey guys! So this is where you went!" Shirley called out to them, making Rivalz and Nina to notice them as well.

"Oh hey Luluko, I see you brought Kallen and Leon." Rivalz said, gaining confusing looks from the three downstairs.

"Huh?" Was all Luluko managed to say as the door of the room opened again, with Milly walking in seen with an apron and with some food in a cart.

"Did you find it yet? Because I finished up on my end so lets dig in!" Milly said as she put the food on a table.

"Man that looks good." Rivalz said, looking down on the food.

"It looks great Milly but we couldn't find it…" Nina said, saddened that they couldn't find what they were looking for.

"Um Milly, what is all this?" Luluko spoke out, trying to figure out what everyone from the student council was doing here, while she only meant for only her and both Kallen and Leon to be here, hence why she gave him that paper with the instructions to head here.

"You didn't know? I thought that was why you brought her here, oh and Leon is here too this will be easier," Milly said, confusing Kallen and Leon, "We are inducting them to the school council. It was my grandfather's idea."

"The principal's?" Luluko asked.

"He thought it was best that with her poor health she would have trouble with regular club activities, and he wanted Leon to feel comfortable so he wanted to help by putting him with us, oh and i'm Milly, the president of the student council, it's nice to meet you." Milly told them, with Kallen introducing herself first.

"Oh, thank you the pleasure is all mine."

"Well, um...thanks and it is nice to meet you too" Leon said, scratching his head in embarrassment, as the others came down to greet them.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary, if there is anything you guys need help with something i'm your guy." Rivalz started first, as Shirley introduced herself next.

"Hi i'm Shirley, and i'm a member of the swim club welcome."

"Um, hi there my name's Nina." Nina said softly, as she was quite shy.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Leon said, with Kallen nodding in agreement, he then asked them, "Hey by any chance is this what you guys were looking for?" Leon then showed them the green chip, making Rivalz, Nina, and Shirley look at him in surprise.

"That is exactly what we were looking for, thanks!" Rivalz said as Leon gave the chip to Nina.

"Yes thank you." Nina told him in gratitude, while Shirley asked him.

"We were looking everywhere for that, where did you find it?"

"Oh I found it when exited my class earlier. It looked important so I picked it up just in case." Leon told them.

"Man we owe ya one!" Rivalz told him, Leon shaking his head.

"It's alright, you don't need to." He told them, as a young voice spoke out.

"Shirley, i'm sorry but do you think you can set these on the table for me?" Seeing that it was Nunnally with some cakes and two boxes of pizza in her lap, surprising Luluko and Leon.

"Oh sure, thanks Nunna." Shirley said as she began to help her.

"Nunnally what are you doing here?" Luluko asked her younger sister.

"Huh?" Kallen said, wondering who Nunnally was.

"She is Lelouch's younger sister." Leon told her, as Kallen looked in his direction to see he had a small smile on his face. "Hey Nunnally it is nice to see you again, I didn't know you were also a member." Leon said, making Nunnally smile.

"Well i'm still in the middle school group so I can't be on the council yet." She told him, to which Rivalz told her.

"That's alright, you're an honorary member on our group."

"That's right." Nina agreed, as both of them walked towards the table, and Nunnally introduced herself to Kallen.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen."

Kallen smiled as she also introduced herself, "Thank you, you as well."

"Right should we kick this off with a toast." Rivalz said, as he brought out a bottle. Which surprised everyone else near the table.

"Huh? Champagne?" Shirley said, as Rivalz began to open it.

"But, we're on the student council we shouldn't." Nina told him, which Rivalz still tried to open the bottle.

"Ah come on, loosen up you guys." He told them.

"No way! We're gonna get in trouble!" Shirley said, as she tried to get the bottle from him.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked, as Milly gave her a cup with juice.

"Here Nunnally."

"Hey guys heads up!" Rivalz said as he threw the bottle in the others direction, with Luluko catching it and immediately getting Shirley's attention.

"Lulu! Give me that bottle!" Shirley yelled as she went to grab the bottle, but had made them both fall down, and the cork of the bottle flew out heading in Kallen's direction until she slapped it quickly with ease, however she accidentally slapped Leon making him fall back in surprise, also causing his glasses to fall and the sound of glass breaking was heard, while some champagne fell on Kallen's hair, everyone else just looked at the two unable to say anything except Nunnally who asked.

"What just happened?"

The champagne then fell on Kallen's clothes until it stopped, and Leon had stood up, pinching his nose and look down on his now broken glasses. "Aw man, those were my spare glasses…" Making Kallen wince at that, as she blamed her instincts when she saw that cork head in her direction.

After that awkward moment, Milly and Shirley went to wash up Kallen's clothes, "Do we have clothes for her?" Shirley asked as she watched the clothes in the washer.

"Sayoko's on it…" Milly responded, sitting on a chair still wearing the apron.

"You know we need to help him get new glasses right?" Shirley said, making Milly sigh at that.

"Yeah I know, but Rivalz is going to pay for most of it…" Milly said, Shirley agreeing with her.

While they did that Leon was still in the ballroom with Nina, Nunnally, and Rivalz who was apologising to Leon.

"Again sorry about your glasses…and your nose." He told him, while Leon began to tell him that it was okay.

"It's alright, really, i'll just some other glasses eventually, and my nose is fine, ah thanks Nunnally." Leon said, as Nunnally gave him a cup of juice.

"It's no problem Leon." Nunnally told him, as she heard him drink some and give a satisfied sigh

"Well we could probably help you if you want, I am sure Milly will want us to help you." Nina told him, with Rivalz agreeing with her.

"Yeah and knowing her she'll make me pay for most of it…" He said, his head hanging down making everyone else laugh, with Rivalz joining in.

"Honestly it's fine you don't need to do that." Leon told them, making Rivalz shake his head at that.

"Well Milly is not going to take no for an answer trust me." Rivalz told him taking a seat and crossing his arms, making Leon sweatdrop.

"I'm guessing I need to just accept her help then huh?" Leon said, making the other three nod at him, "ah, well thanks then."

While they talked Kallen was taking a shower, making sure she didn't smell like wine when she would finish. "This is why I hate Britannians…*Sigh* and I have to apologize for hitting him…"Kallen said as she heard a knock, and hearing a voice speak out.

"It's Luluko, I brought you a change of clothes." Kallen's eyes widened but then she saw this as an opportunity to confront her.

"You can come in, I already drew the curtain." She said, hearing the door open and hearing footsteps, while Luluko talked.

"Sorry about that, they can be a little over the top."

"It's okay, nothing wrong with cutting loose once in a while." Kallen responded, still washing herself. While Luluko put some of her clothes in a basket.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought you some of my clothes." Luluko told her.

"It's alright." Kallen began to say, "That was fast though, did you went all the way to the girls dorm?"

"Actually I live here." Luluko said, surprising Kallen a little, "It would be pretty hard for my sister to live in the dorms, so the principal let us live in this school as a favor, also since I was the one who was able to let Leon be a student here." Luluko told her, as Kallen remembered Leon tell her that.

"Yes, he told me about that yesterday, that was generous of you." Kallen told her, to which Luluko responded.

"Yes well, I was glad to help him. Well anyway..." Luluko began to leave, but Kallen stopped her.

"Wait."

"Hm?" Luluko said, as Kallen brought a hand out from the curtain and pointed to the counter.

"Could you hand me that pouch over there?"

"Sure." Luluko grabbed it and gave it to her, however Kallen grabbed her arm harshly, surprising her and making the pouch fall. "Is something wrong?" Luluko asked, as Kallen began to question her.

"Where you the one in Shinjuku?"

"What do you mean?" Luluko asked.

"Don't play dumb, you brought up Shinjuku the other ?" Kallen continued to question her.

"Why are you asking about it?" Luluko kept asking.

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Kallen told her, as she picked up her pouch and quickly bring out a small knife hiding from behind the curtain, "Yes or no, that is all I want to hear from you." After a second of silence the phone rang, gaining both of their attention.

"If I don't answer it someone will come." Luluko told her, making Kallen grind her teeth, while Luluko picked up the phone, "I'll answer it, one second, hello? Ashford Academy Student Council." Luluko said, after a while she answered again, "No this is, oh, it's for you." Luluko told her, surprising Kallen, "She says she knows you." Kallen clicked her tongue and put the pouch somewhere, not letting go of Luluko's arm while she grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello?" As Kallen said that, she heard a familiar voice greet her.

"Glad you're still alive Q-1," That made her eyes widen at hearing that again, as she went and looked at Luluko, who was looking at her with confusion.

'Was I wrong?' Kallen thought to herself, as the person on the phone continued to speak.

"1600 hours, the day after tomorrow, the observation deck at Tokyo Tower, come alone."

"Who are you?! Why did you order that ceasefire?!" Kallen yelled, but the person already had hanged up, "Hey! Don't hang up!" Kallen yelled through, pulling the curtains with the phone's cord in the process.

"Did you say ceasefire?" Luluko asked, surprising Kallen as she momentarily forgot Luluko was still there, "Sounds Like you keep dangerous company…"

"Oh, um that was…" Kallen tried to say something, now nervous that she almost went to hurt her.

"Let me guess…" Luluko said, Kallen seeing her put a finger on her cheek in thought, "You're talking about a game online right?"

"Um, yeah!" Kallen quickly agreed with that, letting go of Luluko's hand in the process "Yeah you got me, cause I have been shut at my house for so long…"

"Well, it's understandable, anyway the reason I told you not to bring up Shinjuku is that Leon used to live there until now," Kallen's eyes widened at that, as she never would have guessed Leon had come from there, "Besides I don't want him to be saddened with the news there, as he has no family and I was the only friend he had, and as you know it is pretty damn grim, which is why he is here in Ashford."

"Oh, I…I didn't know…" Kallen said, feeling guilty at that as Leon seemed to have lost everything else on that day, "I never would have suspected that he…"

"Yes well, i learned thatLeon can hide his feelings well," Luluko told her as she faced Kallen telling her a bit of Leon, "You would never guess that with how he is huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Kallen told her, feeling even more guilty as she knew that it was Britannians that took away his home.

"Oh, and don't worry about what happened in the ballroom," Luluko said, making Kallen remember how she accidentally slapped him, and how it cost his glasses to break, "Leon would have forgiven you easily since he isn't someone to hold grudges. I just hope he is okay while in this school…" Luluko said, and after a while she began to walk out, "Ah well I should probably-huh?" As she opened the door, she saw that there was Leon, with a hand up seeing as he was going to knock and a surprised face at seeing Luluko. "Leon? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well I was actually looking for you Luluko and Kallen," He told her, putting his hand down, "But since you're here I was going to tell you that the others are already begun eating...and...uh..." Leon said, but his face turned red at seeing that Kallen was still in the shower and still naked, he quickly turned back and quickly said, "Ohgodi'msorrypleaseforgivemeIswearIwon'ttell!" He quickly ran off towards where the other's were, confusing Kallen and making Luluko giggle.

"It seems you forgot the curtains weren't covering you…" Luluko said looking back at her, and surprising Kallen as he saw that indeed, she was not covered by the curtains, meaning Leon, despite not having his glasses, still manage to see her…naked...

"Ah!" Kallen quickly covered herself with her arms and the curtain. "Oh god…" She said quite embarrassed,making Luluko chuckle as she began to go outside.

"Don't worry he won't tell anyone about this, and neither will I so don't worry, I will wait for you out here when you're done." She told her, closing the door behind her, leaving Kallen, whose face was red, to finish showering.

While Luluko smirked at how her plan worked in getting Kallen to not suspect her. But then giggled as she remembered both Leon's and Kallen's faces. "Well that worked, and I got to say I got a good laugh with it." She told herself, as she began to wait for Kallen to finish. After a while Kallen came out, wearing Luluko's clothes, while her face had a faint blush. They then began to head back with the others, as Kallen asked Luluko a bit of the Student Council. "Well I guess it doesn't actually require a lot of work, besides the occasional paperwork and planning school events."

"You mean like the culture festival?" Kallen asked, getting a nod from Luluko.

"Yep like that, along with the crossdressers ball, the absolute silence party, and swimsuit day." Luluko said, making Kallen raise an eyebrow at those.

"Seriously?" Was all she said, getting a smile from Luluko.

"Yeah...those are Milly's ideas so…" That was Kallen needed to know before she nodded and Luluko continued, "You'll be spending a lot of time with her so I hope you're ready." As they walked back in the room where the others were, and they heard Nunnally yell out, surprising both of them.

"Luluko it's awful!"

"Ah, what is?" Luluko said, as they saw that everyone was looking at the T.V. and it's news, with Nunnally looking back at her and Milly tell them what was happening.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead…"

"They are saying he was killed!" Rivalz told them, with Kallen gasping and Luluko's eyes hardening, as they went to see it, with Luluko standing next to Leon and Kallen next to Luluko, Luluko noticed that he was looking at the news with seriousness in his eyes, as someone began to speak.

"**It's true Prince Clovis has been taken from us,"** The man named Margrave Jeremiah said, **"He fought for peace and justice! Against all of the elevens! He died a martyr!" **At those words, everyone else flinched as they faced Leon, while Nunnally, Luluko, and Kallen looked at him with worry in their face , however Leon had a look of indifference in his eyes. **"We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will!"** Then the the news was interrupted by another one. However they weren't the only ones seeing this, as Ohgi and the others were seeing this from their hideout, and from underground of Ashford Academy someone else was seeing the news, watching it with its mechanical green eyes.

"**We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news!"** This surprised some of them, as they wondered at what could have been more important than hearing of Clovis's death. **"The person suspected as the murderer has been captured!"** This surprised everyone now, **"According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian."** They began to show soldiers leading someone that was female, had brown hair, and was wearing all white, Luluko immediately noticing who it was.

"What the-!" Was all she could say as the news continued.

"**Private Suki Kururugi, a former eleven and Honorary Britannian, I repeat Private Suki Kururugi arrested for murder!"** They all watched until the very end, eventually everyone began to reassuring Leon as they began to to clean up.

Luluko walked up to Leon, who was looking outside a window. "Leon...are you going to be okay?" She asked him, getting a small smile from him.

"I am fine Luluko, I told you don't worry…" He told her, Luluko however was still concerned, as he began to leave, "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow Luluko, say goodbye to Nunnally for me, and give her this." He gave her a white paper crane, surprising her but then she smiled and nodded.

"I'll give it to her, thank you." She told him, making him nod as he walked off, Luluko looked back towards the paper crane, and her eyes softened as she saw remembered her earlier words to Kallen. _"He has no family and I was the only friend he had." "Leon can hide his feelings well. You would never guess that with how he is huh?"_ 'Leon...' She thought as she looked back to Leon who was now approaching Kallen.

"Hey Kallen," He said gaining her attention, "sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to, er...you know…" He told her, scratching the back of his head, his cheeks turning red, with Kallen doing the same, "Anyway I hope you can forgive me for that."

Kallen shook her head to get rid of the blush she had, and smiled, "It's alright, it was an accident," She told him, making him sigh in relief that she wasn't angry at him. "Besides, I should apologize to you for hitting you…"

Leon shook his head at that and reassured her, "It's water under the bridge. I'll get some new ones later." He told her, making Kallen smile as what Luluko told her seemed to be true. She then frowned as she remembered the news earlier and what that man said in the news.

"Hey um...about the news…" She began to say getting his attention once more. "Are you going to be okay, I mean it is only your second time coming to this school and with the news and all…" Leon put a hand on her shoulder, making Kallen look at him, seeing his brown eyes and small smile.

"Thank you for your concern Kallen," He told her sincerely, "but I will be fine, so don't worry about me, after all Stick and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." He said removing his hand from her shoulder, and making her smile.

"Alright then, but just know that if you need some help I will gladly help you." Kallen told him, surprising him at the sincerity of her words, but then he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Kallen, that means a lot…"

"No problem, after all we are going to be in the same club so it will be nice to make more friends huh?" She told him, making Leon chuckle.

"Hehehe, yeah it is," He agreed with her, as he grabbed his cellphone from his pocket, and went to see the time, "Well, I got to go see you later then Kallen." He told her as he left.

"Alright see, you later then." She told him, as she began to finish cleaning up.

After that everyone else finished and said their farewell until tomorrow as they all began heading home, with Luluko and Nunnally heading back. Eventually it became night and Luluko helped her sister go to bed as she asked about Suki. "That was Suki that they mentioned on the news right?"

"Yes, it seems that she is still alive." Luluko told her, covering her with a blanket.

"It's been ages, we haven't seen her since the war ended," Nunnally said, then faced her older sister, "and Luluko…"

"Yeah what is it?" Luluko asked.

"It wasn't true what the news said was it?"

"Of course not," Luluko reassured her, holding her hand"Suki would never do anything like that, they just made a mistake."

"Yeah, must be." Nunnally said, as Luluko grabbed the same paper crane put it on Nunnally's hand surprising her.

"This is from Leon, he told me to give this to you." Luluko told her, making Nunnally happy.

"Wow Leon made me another one," Nunnally said happily, "I'm glad, Leon is doing okay, despite any troubles some of the others in the academy would give him…" She said making, Luluko smile.

"Yes well…Leon won't let other people get to him, even if he can be shy with others sometimes." Luluko said, making Nunnally giggle and nod at that. "Well, goodnight Nunnally." She told her, as she began to leave her room.

"Goodnight Lulu…" Nunnally said, as she put the paper crane in one of her cabinets, opening it up and putting it with the other cranes and the dragon Leon made for her. "And thank you Leon…" She said, closing the drawer and began drifting to sleep.

Meanwhile while Leon was talking to Knight Gundam about what happened at the academy and news, he smiled, Knight Gundam noticing it spoke. **"You seem to be happy Leon, is there a reason for it?" **

"Huh?" Leon said, noticing that indeed he had a smile on his face. "What do you I do, hm." Leon said, not exactly sure why, but didn't question it and continued to talk.

While Luluko saw her young sister look peaceful, 'Nunnally…' She smiled, as she then headed to sleep back to her room, to begin planning for tomorrow's events.

**Well that's pretty much it for this chapter, next time we will see Luluko take on her Zero persona, as well as meeting up with Kallen. Anyway I hope this chapter managed to entertained you guys a bit, and any feedback on this story would be appreciated. Now I have nothing else to say except see ya next chapter, oh and it might be late but Happy New Year! **


End file.
